


Avengers watch Iron Man 3

by Victorious246



Series: Avengers watch MCU [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Avengers watch Iron Man 3, Gen, PTSD, Poor Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious246/pseuds/Victorious246
Summary: Avengers watch Iron Man 3 and find out about Tony's panic attacks and what happened with the Mandarin. How will they react? Please like and review!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this new project of mine. I didn't want to start at the beginning as watching iron man has been done a lot. I'm also thinking of doing spider-man homecoming and possibly the guardians of the galaxy movies afterwards as well. Feel free to leave a review! Especially if you have some constructive criticism for me or any ideas for later chapters. Not entirely sure how often I'll be updating this. Hopefully around one every week or two weeks. Also posted on fanfiction.net

'No.' Tony said adamantly, 'We are not watching this.'

'Well. I'm bored and I thought it would be fun to show your teammates the true you.' Loki said with a grin.

'I allowed you to stay here on the condition that you didn't try anything clever.' Tony said.

'I think the exact words were cause harm to someone. I'm not causing anyone harm so there's no problem.' Loki replied.

Tony sighed. Ever since Loki had appeared alongside Banner and Thor, along with the entire population of Asgard, he had been insufferable. Thor had made him promise not to cause any harm and to be fair to him he hadn't but that didn't mean anyone forgave him for what had happened before. It was only supposed to be until Thanos showed up and Thor and Tony both agreed that they needed everyone on bored to fight him. Now Loki wanted the entire team to watch a movie about Tony because he was 'bored'.

'Come on Tony, it can't be that bad.' Steve said. Always the bloody peacemaker.

'Besides. You were the one who locked down the compound.' Loki said, his grin widening.

'Fine.' He said, folding his arms and sitting on the sofa, 'I hate you reindeer games.'

Everyone sat down and Loki played the movie.

**The movie begins with a black screen and Tony's voice is the first thing they heard. As he speaks, three iron man suits are blown up. 'A famous man once said, "We create our own demons ."Who said that? What does that even mean.'**

'Wait. I never said that!' Tony protested.

'I put it into a movie format so forgive the voiceover.' Loki explained.

'Brilliant. Just brilliant.' Tony complained.

'Why are the suits being blown up? And why are there so many of them?' Steve asked, looking at Tony.

'That was an...interesting time.' Tony replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Steve frowned. Why did Tony look so uncomfortable? What could Loki possibly have found out?

' **Doesn't matter. I said it because he said it. So, now, he was famous and it's basically getting said by two well-known guys. I don't, uh...' Tony sighs 'I'm going to start again. Let's track this from the beginning.'**

Clint frowned. He had rarely seen Tony stutter. He was normally full of confidence.

**The screen then goes black and the words '1999. Bern, Switzerland. New Years Eve.' flashes across the screen.**

Tony's face went slack and he winced. 'Oh god. We do not need to see this.'

Rhodey frowned. He didn't remember that date. He wondered what could have happened.

**The scene then cuts to a party and Tony is with a pretty young woman, called Maya Hanson, who blows a party blower at him and they both laugh. Tony's name badge has 'You Know Who I Am' written on it.**

'Typical Tony Stark.' Scott said, rolling his eyes.

'I have changed a lot since then. I promise.' Tony said.

'Are you sure about that?' Rhodey asked, receiving a scowl in return.

**'Half hour till the ball drops.' Happy warns, turning around from where he is standing nearby.**

'Happy looks strange with long hair.' Clint said, with a smile.

**'Hey, do you wanna...' Tony begins but he is interrupted by another guest who says 'Tony Stark? Great speech, man!'**

**'I got you, pal.' Happy says as he ushers the guy away.**

**'I gave a speech? How was it?' Tony asks.**

**'Edifying.' Happy replies.**

**'Unintelligible.' The woman adds.**

'You gave a speech whilst drunk?' Thor questioned.

'I don't know why you're surprised.' Bruce replied.

'What's with all the Tony hate all of a sudden?' Tony wondered.

**'Really? It's my favourite kind. A winning combo.' Tony says as he leads her through the party.**

**'Where are we going?' She asks, looking unsure.**

**'Uh, to town, on each other. Probably back in your room because I also want to see your research.' Tony says, confidently.**

'Come on, we did not need to know that.' Sam said and everyone agreed.

**'Okay, you can see my research, but that's...I'm not gonna show you my "town."' She replies.**

**'Mr Stark.' Yinsen turns away from the group of guests he is with and introduces himself. 'Ho Yinsen.'**

Tony looks down with a frown. Everyone notices and looks confused.

'Who is he?' Natasha asks.

'Just...someone I met later...in Afghanistan.' Tony replied. For those who knew his history, that was enough to give a slight explaination as to where he knew this man from.

**'Ah, I finally met a man called "Ho."' Tony says with a smile.**

There was a slight chuckle at that.

**'Come here.' Tony says as Maya attempts to escape.**

Natasha and Wanda frowned. They were glad Tony had changed.

**'I would like to introduce you to our guest, Dr Wu.' Yinsen says as he steers Tony towards another man.**

**'Oh, this guy. Hey.' Tony says, shaking the guy's hand.**

**'Mr Stark.' He replies.**

**'You're a heart doctor. She's going to need a cardiologist after I...' Tony says, then proceeding to make a noise on the party blower. The man looks very uncomfortable and Tony leads Maya away.**

'Really Tony?' Bruce questioned.

'I know. I know. I wasn't as nice back then.' Tony replied, slightly agitatedly.

' **Bye.' She says, sheepishly.**

**'Perhaps another time?' Yinsen comments, attempting to salvage the situation.**

**'It started in Bern, Switzerland. 1999. The old days.' Tony's voiceover continues as the screen shows Tony and Maya and a load of other people walking down the corridor towards a lift.**

**'Mr Stark!' A young blonde man with a walking stick and a limp tries to get Tony's attention.**

'Wait. Is that Killian?' Rhodey questioned as he vaguely recognised him. Tony nodded.

'Who is he?' Wanda asked.

'You'll see.' Tony said, sharply. He was hating Loki more and more.

**'I never thought they would come back to bite me. Why would they?' The voiceover continued.**

The other avengers realised that mabye they didn't know as much about Tony as they thought.

**'Oh, wow! Hey, Tony! Aldrich Killian. I'm a big fan of your work.' The young man introduces himself as he caught up with them.**

**'My work?' Maya asked.**

**'Who isn't? He means me.' Tony comments.**

'A bit presumptuous, no?' Natasha said with a smile

**'Well, of course, but, Ms Hansen, my organisation's been tracking your research since year two of MIT.' Killian continues as they enter the lift.**

'You are so arrogant.' Steve said with a smile.

**'Yeah, we're full.' Tony says as Killian is still outside the lift but Killian ducks in under Happy's arm 'Oh, wow, he made it. He made the cut.'**

'Wow. He really wanted to talk to her.' Vision commented.

**'What floor you going to, pal?' Happy asks.**

**'Well, now, that is an appropriate question. The ground floor, actually, of a proposal I'm putting together myself. It's a privately funded think tank called Advanced Idea Mechanics.' Killian replies, and he hands Maya two business cards.**

**'Uh...She'll take both.' Tony says, taking two and keeping one for himself. 'One to throw away and one to not call.'**

**'"Advanced Idea Mechanics" or "AIM," for short. Do you get it?' Killian asks.**

**'I see that, because it's on your T-shirt.' Tony says, patronisingly.**

**'Aw!' Killian replies. The lift then opens and everyone files out.**

**'Ladies, follow the mullet. Ladies first.' Tony says.**

**'Thank you, I'll call you.' Maya says to Killian as she exits the lift.**

**'I'm titillated by the notion of working with you.' Tony says.**

**'Yeah?' Killian replies, hopefully.**

**'I'll ditch these clowns. I'll see you up on the roof in five minutes. Just gonna try and get my beak wet real quick. You know what I'm talking about?' Tony says as he exits.**

**'I'll see you up there.' Killian replies as the lift closes.**

**'Damn betcha.' Tony says as he walks away.**

'Let me guess. You never went.' Steve asked.

'Nope' Tony replied.

 


	2. New Year’s Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers watch the rest of that eventful New Year’s Eve. Plus I forgot to add Stephen Strange and T’Challa so just imagine that they didn’t say anything in the last chapter. Btw, I’m not disregarding civil war. Just imagine that they have resolved their differences for now due to Thanos coming and that Bucky is still in cryofreeze in Wakanda. Thanks for the comments. They are really sweet.

**The scene cuts to Tony and Maya in her room, looking at a computer screen.**

**‘Come on! I thought that was just a theory.’ Tony replies, obviously impressed.**

**‘Well, it was. If I'm right, we can access the area of the brain that governs repair...’ Maya replies.**

**‘Wow.’ Tony remarks.**

‘She must be good if she’s being complimented by Tony Stark.’ Dr Strange said with a smile.

‘I give compliments.’ Tony protested.

‘No you don’t!’ Rhodey replied and Tony sighed.

**‘...and chemically recode it.’ Maya continues.**

**‘That's incredible. Essentially, you're hacking into the genetic...’ Tony comments.**

**‘...operating system...’ they say together.**

**‘...of a living organism.’ Tony finishes.**

‘Cute. You’re saying things at the same time.’ Natasha Romanov said with a grin.

‘She did the right thing in the end.’ Tony said, darkly.

‘What’s put you in such a foul mood?’ Sam asked.

‘Doesn’t matter.’ Tony mumbled.

Natasha and Bruce looked at each other and frowned. What had happened to him?

**‘Exactly.’ Maya confirms ‘Yes.’**

**‘Wow.’ Tony repeats.**

**‘Is that...can you...’ Maya begins as she notices Happy touching a plant that is in the room.**

**‘What?’ Happy asks.**

**‘Can you not touch my plant?’ It's not...She doesn't like it. She prefers...’ Maya tries to explain.**

‘That’s weird. It’s just a plant.’ Clint said.

‘Perhaps it is poisonous.’ T’Challa pointed out.

**‘She's not like the others.’ Tony comments. ‘Come on. Let's go in the bedroom.’**

**Tony and Maya get up and walk towards the bedroom.**

**‘Happy...’ Tony says, indicating that he shouldn’t follow.**

**‘Hmm. That's cute...’ Maya says with a smile.**

**‘Leave her ficus alone.’ Tony says as he enters the bedroom.**

‘Did you have to make that comparison? You are so not subtle.’ Wanda said.

‘As I keep saying. I was a different person then.’ Tony replied.

‘Have you really changed that much?’ Steve said with a smile, earning a frown from Tony.

Suddenly Steve felt the need to apologise but he bit his tongue as he didn’t think Tony would appreciate it.

**‘Because. And, no, seriously, don't.’ Maya warns as she follows him.**

**‘And you're starting with plants.’ Tony’s voice comes from the other room.**

**‘For now, yeah.’ Maya’s voice replies.**

**‘Huh.’ Tony remarks.**

**‘I'm calling it EXTREMIS.’ She says. Meanwhile, Happy turns around and breaks off a piece of the plant.**

‘She said not to touch the plant!’ Vision exclaimed. Why did no one ever listen to warnings?

**The screen then cuts to inside the bedroom and Maya and Tony are still talking as they sit on the bed.**

**‘Well, it's...’ Maya begins.**

**‘Human application.’ They both say together.**

**‘Exactly, exactly.’ Maya says. ‘Dendritic revitalisation.’**

**‘It's revolutionary.’ Tony comments.**

**‘Disease prevention...’ Maya adds.**

**‘Change the world.’ Tony continues.**

**‘...even limb regrowth.’ Maya adds. Meanwhile, the plant appears to regrow the part Happy snapped off.**

‘That’s amazing.’ Bruce commented.

‘Very weaponisable though.’ Dr Stange noticed.

**‘You're the most gifted woman I've ever met.’ Tony comments.**

**‘Wow.’ Maya says.**

**‘In Switzerland.’ Tony adds.**

‘Do you ever give compliments?’ Steve questioned.

‘Only when I’m drunk.’ Tony replied.

**‘Hmm. That's better.’ Maya comments and she reaches forward and takes off Tony’s glasses ‘Aw, you're seeing things.’**

**‘This week.’ Tony adds and he laughs ‘You almost bought it, didn't you?’**

Wanda and Natasha smiled and shook their heads.

**Maya puts on the glasses and they kiss and Happy closes the doors. . Suddenly there is an explosion and the glass in the door shatters.**

Everyone jumped, except Tony, as they were not expecting it.

‘What the hell was that?’ Banner asked.

**‘This is what I'm talking about, the glitch.’ Maya says.**

‘She didn’t think to mention that?’ Wanda questioned.

**‘Have you checked the telomerase algorithm?’ Tony asks.**

**‘The what?’ She asks. Tony is then suddenly tacked to the bed by Happy.**

**‘Down! Stay down! Stay down, boss.’ Happy says.**

Everyone starts laughing, relaxing slightly now as they could see that everyone was ok.

‘Happy went a bit overboard I see.’ Wanda said with a smile.

**‘We're good.’ Tony comments.**

**‘Stay down.’ Happy insists.**

**‘You... You're...You're right on me. I made it.’ Tony complains and Happy gets off him.**

**‘What the hell was that?’ Tony asks.**

**‘What was that?’ Happy asks as well.**

**‘It's a glitch in my work. It's...’ Maya explains.**

**‘She was just talking about it. Glitches happen.’ Tony adds.**

**‘It's not Y2K.’ Happy protests.**

**Suddenly they realise that people are cheering and that it’s the new year.**

**‘Hey! Happy New Year!’ Tony exclaims.**

**‘Happy New Year.’ Happy says.**

**‘Happy New Year.’ Maya adds.**

**‘All right. I'll see you in the morning. Good night.’ Tony says.**

**‘You good?’ Happy asks.**

**‘Yeah.’ Tony replies quickly.**

**‘I'll be right outside.’ Happy replies as he walks towards the door.**

**‘Okay, cool.’**

**Tony’s voice over then continues as he says ‘So, why am I telling you this? Because I had just created demons and I didn't even know it.**

‘How? That guy you left?’ Thor asked. Tony nodded.

**Yeah, those were good times. Then I moved on. After a brief soiree in an Afghan cave, I said goodbye to the party scene.**

‘You sure about that?’ Steve questioned.

‘I mostly did.’ Tony replied.

‘What cave in Afghanistan are you talking about?’ Thor asked.

‘Did you even read the files sent to you when the Avengers Initiative began?’ Natasha asked.

The files didn’t give the specifics but it explained that the suit had been created when Tony was in captivity. Tony had never told anyone exactly what had happened, not even Pepper.

‘Nope.’ Thor replied sheepishly.

**‘I forgot that night in Switzerland. These days, I'm a changed man.’ Throughout this the screen shows that Killian was still waiting for Tony on the roof. It then cuts to the morning and Tony writes something on the back of his name card and Maya sits at her desk in her hotel room and turns around as she hears the door shut and Tony leaves.**

‘You almost solved the glitch when you were that drunk?’ Strange questioned.

‘Genius. Remember?’ Tony replied with a grin.

‘I’m guessing it was a bad idea to leave that guy on the roof? He looks pretty annoyed.’  Bruce questioned.

‘Yeah. It was such a bad idea.’ Tony replied. He was still in a bad mood.

 


	3. Something wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find out and react to the Tony’s panic attack as he has a conversation with Rhodes.

**‘Present Day Malibu California’ appears on the screen along with a large house on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea.**

‘That’s your house?’ Scott questioned. He hadn’t seen the extent of Tony’s fortune. Tony nodded.

**A series of yells along with an injecting sound begin.**

‘What’s that?’ Natasha questioned, looking at Tony suspiciously.

‘Don’t look at me. I didn’t put this together.’ Tony replied.

**‘Forty-six.’ Jarvis says.**

**‘I'm different now.’ Tony’s voiceover adds, ‘I'm... Well...’**

**‘Forty-seven.’ Jarvis continues.**

**‘You know who I am.’ Tony says in the voiceover.**

**The scene cuts to Tony Lab and DUM-E is wearing a party hat with ‘Dunce’ written on it. Tony is sat in a chair injecting himself and he has a tissue covered in blood in his mouth.**

‘What the hell?’ Bruce questioned.

‘Please tell me that isn’t drugs.’ Steve asks.

‘Jeez, Cap. Why do you always assume the worst? It’s micro-repeaters. It’s what allows me to call the iron man suit to me.’ Tony replied, slightly annoyed.

‘That isn’t a lot better. It looks painful.’ Steve comments but Tony rolls his eyes in response.

**‘Ow’ he yells, as he injects himself again and shakes his hand and put the metal injector down.**

Tony winces at the memory.

**‘Sir, please may I request just a few hours to calibrate...’ Jarvis asks.**

**‘No.’ Tony replies and he injects himself again and yells.**

**‘Forty-eight.’ Jarvis continues.**

**Tony yells in pain.**

**‘Micro-repeater implanting sequence complete.’ Tony says and he uses the tissue to wipe the blood off his arm from the injections.**

‘That looked like it hurt.’ Rhodey said, looking concerned.

‘I’ve had worse.’ Tony replied, without a smile. That only made Rhodey more concerned.

**‘As you wish, sir.’ Jarvis says, ‘I've also prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore.’**

‘I wish you wouldn’t’ Vision said, wistfully.

‘I’m not wasting half my life watching those stupid videos. I’d only ignore them anyway.’ Tony replied.

‘Mabye you should watch them once in a while...’ Bruce comments but he’s interrupted.

‘Lay off, alright? I’m fine. I’m still alive, right?’ Tony replied, irritably. He was regretting allowing them to watch this more and more.

Bruce and Rhodey looked at each other, concerned.

**‘Which I will.’ Tony replies. ‘All right, let's do this.’**

**He sniffs and puts the tissue down.**

**‘DUM-E. Hi, DUM-E. How did you get that cap on your head? You earned it.’ He says whilst looking over at DUM-E, who is sweeping the floor.**

**Hey. Hey!’ Tony says and he goes over to DUM-E, pausing to give a few punches to a punching pole with wooden spikes coming out of it.**

**‘What are you doing out of the corner? You know what you did. Blood on my mat. Handle it.’ Tony orders and he points offscreen.**

**‘Sir, may I remind you that you've been awake for nearly 72 hours?’ Jarvis reports as Tony throws a few fake punches in front of a camera being held by the robot YU.**

‘Jesus, Tony. That’s not healthy.’ Stephen Strange commented.

‘I know, I know. I learnt that the hard way.’ Tony said, inwardly cringing. He really hoped it wasn’t going to show that.

**It is then revealed that he is standing on a platform, surrounded by many iron man suits in display cases.**

‘I never realised you had that many iron man suits?’ Wanda commented. Tony just shrugged in reply. He was getting more and more uncomfortable.

**‘Focus up, ladies. Good evening, and welcome to the birthing suite.’ Tony turns and talks to them. ‘I am pleased to announce the imminent arrival of your bouncing, bad-ass baby brother.’**

‘Don’t judge.’ Tony said, as he saw the looks the others were giving him.

**Start tight and then go wide. Stamp date and time. Mark 42. Autonomous prehensile propulsion suit test. initialise sequence.’ Tony says into the camera as everything begins to power up and he holds his hands out as a piece of iron man suit on a nearby table glows blue.**

Tony leant back in his chair and sighed. This was going to be embarrassing.

**‘Jarvis, drop my needle.’ Tony says and a needle drops on a record and a jazzy version of jingle bells starts playing. Tony begins moving to the music.**

‘I said don’t judge!’ Tony said, irritably as the others began laughing quietly. His face growing slightly red.

**He then holds his hands out to try and get his suit to come to him but it doesn’t work.**

Everyone chuckled, except Tony.

‘It’s so weird seeing your inventions not working.’ Clint said, with a smile.

**‘Crap.’ Tony says and he bites his arm and then hits it and then holds his hands out again.**

‘That’s not going to help.’ T’Challa commented.

**The arm of the suit comes to him, forcing his hand backwards with the speed at which it flies towards him. The shoulder piece on the same side then follows. He then turns around holds out his other hand and the other arm comes to him.**

**He laughs and says, ‘All right, I think we got this. Send them all.’. He holds his hands up.**

‘That’s not a good idea.’ Bruce commented.

‘Yeah. It really wasn’t.’ Tony replied, with a half-smile.

**A leg piece then flies towards him and attaches itself. Another piece then hits the glass protecting another iron man suit and breaks the head off it.**

‘Jeez. Definitely not a good idea.’ Sam commented.

**Tony then turns and sees another piece flying towards him which he deflects with his arm and it soars upwards, smashing a light.**

**‘Probably a little fast.’ Tony says, ‘Slow it down. Slow it down just a...’ Tony ducked as another piece came flying toward him. Then there was a crash ‘...little bit.’, Tony finishes.**

Everyone laughed, even Tony. It was quite funny.

**He is then forced to duck again as another piece flies towards him. A leg piece then flies towards him and attaches itself. Then the piece protecting his groin flies towards him and attaches itself, forcing him backwards.**

‘That must have hurt.’ Thor said, wincing along with everyone else.

**Then a back piece attaches itself and forces him forwards onto his stomach. He uses his flight stabilisers to stop him crashing into the ground.**

Everyone burst out laughing again.

‘So that’s why you rarely let anyone into your lab?’ Rhodey said with a laugh, ‘You don’t want anyone watching when experiments go wrong.’

‘You could’ve seriously hurt yourself’ Bruce said, sounding worried.

**‘Cool it, will you, Jarvis?’ Tony asks as he flies back to the platform and lands as the chest piece arrives and attaches itself.**

**The record scratches and the music stops as it is hit by the face mask which then turns around and faces him.**

**‘Come on. I ain't scared of you.’ Tony says.**

‘Course not.’ Natasha said with a laugh. Tony sighed.

**The mask flies forward and turns around and Tony does a flip as it attaches itself and he lands in a stereotypical superhero pose.**

**‘I'm the best.’ Tony says as the inside screen display lights up.**

‘Sure.’ Steve says, smiling at Starks arrogance.

**Then the piece that had hit the suit flies towards hits him in the back and the suit falls back into pieces and Tony is left only with helmet and is sprawled on the floor. He then takes off his helmet and groans as he flexes his arm.**

Everyone bursts out laughing.

‘Sure, laugh it up. Not like that hurt or anything.’ Tony mumbled and the others quietened down.

**‘As always, sir, a great pleasure watching you work.’ Jarvis says, sarcastically.**

**Tony’s voiceover then continues by saying ‘I guess 72 hours is a long time**   **between siestas.’**

‘So now you realise that.’ Vision said, exasperatedly.

**‘I didn't think it could get any worse. Then I had to go and turn on the TV. That's when he happened.’**

Steve frowned. How could it get any worse?

 **The scene cuts to the Mandarin talking over a series of horrifying scenes of the mandarin speaking, people cheering, people being killed and buildings burning. ‘Some people**   **call me a terrorist. I consider myself a teacher. America. Ready for another lesson?’**

‘I remember this guy. He was on the news, right?’ Clint questioned. Tony nodded.

 **‘In 1864, in Sand Creek, Colorado, the US military waited until the friendly Cheyenne braves**   **had all gone hunting. Waited to attack and slaughter**   **the families left behind and claim their land. 39 hours ago, the Ali AI Salem Air Base in Kuwait was attacked. I... I... I did that. A quaint military church filled with wives and children, of course. The soldiers were out on manoeuvres.**   **The braves were away. President Ellis. You continue to resist my attempts to educate you, sir. And now you've missed me again. You know who I am. You don't know where I am. And you'll never see me coming.’ The Mandarin continued.**

‘Jesus. He’s threatening the president?’ Steve questioned.

‘He’s not actually the Mandarin.’ Tony informed him.

‘What?’ Steve questioned.

‘Well if you shut up for a minute and watched the movie, you’d find out.’ Tony snapped.

Steve frowned but he decided to say quiet.

**The news that comes back on and various newsreaders then begins talking again and says ‘Now that we seem to be back, let's recap some of the frightening developments... American airwaves were hijacked... The nation remains on high alert. All attempts to find the Mandarin have so far proved unsuccessful.’**

‘How did he manage to hyjack the tv airwaves?’ Thor questioned.

‘It’s not difficult. I hacked into it when I was 18. It wasn’t worth it.’ Tony replied.

‘Do you ever stop showing off?’ Natasha asked.

‘Nope’ Tony replied, with a smirk.

**The news cuts to President Ellis saying ‘Central to my administration's response to this terrorist event is a newly minted resource. I know him as Colonel James Rhodes. The American people will soon know him as the Iron Patriot.’ Rhodey then appears in the Iron Patriot armour.**

‘It’s literally just a paint job.’ Scott observed. Rhodey sighed.

 **Other news reporters then comment ‘And how is President Ellis responding? By taking the guy they call War Machine and giving him a paint job. The same suit,**  
**but painted red, white and blue. Look at that. And they also**   **renamed him, "Iron Patriot." You know, just in case the paint was too subtle.’**

**The scene cuts to Tony and Rhodey at a restaurant.**

**‘It tested well with focus groups, all right?’ Rhodey says, slightly annoyed.**

**‘"I am Iron Patriot!" it sucks.’ Tony replies.**

‘It really does.’ Clint agreed.

**‘Listen. "War Machine" was a little too aggressive. All right? This sends a better message.**

**Tony sighs and says ‘So, what's really going on? With the Mandarin. Seriously, can we talk about this guy?’ Tony asks.**

**‘It's classified information, Tony. Okay, there have been nine bombings.’ Rhodey concedes.**

**‘Nine.’ Tony replies.**

**‘The public only knows about three. But here's the thing, nobody can ID a device. There's no bomb casings.’ Rhodey informs him.**

‘How is that possible?’ Scott questioned.

**‘You know I can help.’ Tony reminds him. ‘Just ask. I got a ton of new tech. I got a prehensile suit. I got bomb disposal. It catches explosions in mid-air.’**

**‘When's the last time you got a good night's sleep?’ Rhodey asks.**

**‘Einstein slept three hours a year. Look what he did.’ Tony answers.**

‘I don’t think Einstein is the best role model.’ Dr Strange observed.

**‘People are concerned about you, Tony. I'm concerned about you.’ Rhodey says, shaking his head.**

**‘You're going to come at me like that?’ Tony says.**

**‘No, look, I'm not trying to be a dick...tator.’ Rhodey corrects himself as two young children appear. A young girl and boy.**

‘Nice save.’ Natasha commented.

**‘Do you mind signing my drawing?’ The little girl asks.**

**‘If Richard doesn't mind. Are you all right with this, Dick?’ Tony says with a grin.**

**‘Yeah. Fine with me.’ Rhodey replies.**

**‘What's your name?’ Tony asks.**

**‘Erin.’ She replies, with a smile.**

**‘I loved you in A Christmas Story, by the way.’ Tony says to the little boy who has so far been silent.**

**‘Listen, the Pentagon is scared. After New York, aliens...Come on. They need to look strong. Stopping the Mandarin is a priority, but it's not...’ Rhodey begins but he is interrupted. Tony looks increasingly uncomfortable and he writes ‘Erin help me’ on a speech bubble coming out of her drawing which shows the battle of New York and Iron Man carrying the nuke through the wormhole.**

‘What’s the matter with you?’ Bruce asked, looking concerned.

‘I’m fine. I was just a little anxious. That’s all.’ Tony replied, shifting in his seat. His heart began hammering in his chest.

‘It was more than that.’ Rhodey commented, making the others even more concerned. 

‘Can we just keep watching the stupid movie please?’ Tony asked irritably.

**‘It’s not superhero business.’ Tony finishes.**

**‘No, it's not, quite frankly.’ Rhodey replies.**

**‘I get it.’ Tony answers.**

**‘It's American business.’ Rhodey says.**

**‘That's why I said I got it.’ Tony said sharply, looking very uncomfortable and he breaks the crayon.**

**Tony exhales sharply and put his head in his hands.**

**‘Are you okay?’ Rhodey asks.**

**‘I broke the crayon.’ Tony replies.**

**‘Are you okay, Mr Stark?’ Erin asks.**

‘You really don’t look well.’ Said Bruce, worriedly.

**‘Take it easy. Tony.’ Rhodey warns. Tony looks up and freezes after he takes his hands away from his face.**

**‘How did you get out of the Wormhole?’ The boy whispers in his ear. Tony flinches and gets up from the table.**

‘The wormhole? That’s what’s causing this?’ Natasha asked, quietly.

‘Just watch the movie. Quit asking questions.’ Tony said, sharply.

**‘Wait a minute. Tony!’ Rhodey says as Tony starts to leave.**

**‘What did you say?’ Tony asks.**

**‘Tony.’ Rhodey questions,**

**‘Sorry. I'm just checking on the suit.’ Tony says breathlessly as he walks outside and pushes past people to where his suit is standing and he goes inside it and falls to his knees.**

Everyone was quiet. They had never seen Tony look so vulnerable. 

**‘Okay. Check the heart. Is it the brain?’ Tony questions, looking alarmed and scared.**

**‘No sign of cardiac anomaly or unusual brain activity.’ Jarvis informs him.**

**‘Okay, so I was poisoned?’ Tony asks.**

**‘My diagnosis is that you've experienced a severe anxiety attack.’ Jarvis says.**

‘Jesus Tony. Why didn’t you say something?’ Rhodey asked. Upset that his friend hadn’t come to him for help.

‘I was fine. Quit over-reacting.’ Tony replied.

‘Over-reacting? A severe panic attack is not fine, Tony. You need help.’ Bruce told him.

**‘Me?’ Tony asks, incredulously.**

‘Why is that so surprising? The stuff you’ve been through.’ Rhodey wondered.

**‘Come on, man, this isn't a good look. Open up.’ Rhodey says, knocking on the helmet.**

**‘Sorry, I gotta split.’ Tony says and he flies off.**

‘Sure. Just fly away. That’s going to solve all your problems.’ Steve said. Tony frowned.

 


	4. Killian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find out what happened to Killian. Just to warn you this was posted late at night so I apologise for any mistakes

  
**The scene cuts to Happy entering the Stark Industries building.**

**‘Badge. Badge. Come on, badge. Badge, guys. I put a memo in the toilet. Come on.’ Happy orders as the people around him look flustered.**

**The scene then cuts to Happy walking alongside Pepper.**

**‘Tony has got them in his basement. They're wearing party hats. This is an asset that we can put to use.’ Happy says.**

‘He’s not wrong. They could be put to use.’ Tony said, leaning back in his chair.

**‘Uh-huh.’ Pepper says ‘So, you're suggesting that I replace the entire janitorial staff with robots.’ She leans down to sign something on a clipboard.**

**‘Thank you.’ She adds as the woman holding the clipboard takes it away.**

**‘What I'm saying is that the human element of human resources is our biggest point of vulnerability. We should start phasing it out immediately.’ Happy says.**

**‘What?’ Pepper questions.**

**‘Excuse me, Bambi, you should be wearing...’ Happy questions as he sees someone without a badge.**

**‘Did you just say that?’ Pepper questions but Happy ignores her.**

**‘Security?’ Happy queries someone then he finally turns and pays attention to Pepper ‘Yes?’.**

**‘Happy? Okay. I am thrilled that you are now the Head of Security. Okay? It is the perfect position for you.’ Pepper begins as she finally has Happy’s attention back.**

**‘Thank you.’ Happy interrupts.**

**‘However...’ Pepper continues.**

**‘I do appreciate it.’ Happy says.**

**‘…since you've taken the post...’ Pepper tries again.**

**‘You don't have to thank me.’ Happy informs her.**

**‘...we've had a rise in staff complaints of 300%.’ Pepper informs him.**

‘That’s a lot of complaints.’ Banner commented.

**‘Thank you.’ Happy says.**

**‘It's not a compliment. It's not...’ Pepper reminds him.**

**‘It is a compliment. Clearly, somebody's trying to hide something.’ Happy says.**

**‘I. .. Yes.’ Pepper says.**

**‘Excuse me. Ms Potts, your 4:00 is here.’ says a secretary.**

**‘Thank you.’ Pepper replies.**

**‘Did you clear this 4:00 with me?’ Happy queries.**

**‘Happy, we'll talk about this later, but right now, I have to go deal with this very annoying thing.’ Pepper tells him.**

**‘How so?’ Happy asks, suspiciously.**

**‘I used to work with him and he used to ask me out all the time, so it's a little awkward.’ Pepper tells him as they open the door to a meeting room and go inside.**

‘That’s so annoying. I hate it when that happens.’ Natasha sympathised.

**‘I don't like the sound of that.’ Happy says. Pepper turns around and looks very surprised and it’s revealed that Killian is standing there but he is no longer disabled and has shorter, slick-back hair .**

‘Wow. He’s changed a lot.’ Sam commented.

‘It’s amazing what Extremis can do.’ Tony said, with a small smile.

**‘Pepper’ Killian says with a smile.**

**‘Killian?’ She says, looking surprised.**

**‘You look great. You look really great.’ Killian says.**

**‘God, you look great. I... l... I... What on earth have you been doing?’ Pepper asks.**

**‘Nothing fancy. Just five years in the hands of physical therapists. And please, call me Aldrich.’ He says.**

‘Sure.’ Tony said, rolling his eyes.

**‘Uh, you were supposed to be issued a security badge.’ Happy interrupts.**

**‘Happy, it's okay. We're good.’ Pepper says as she turns back to face Happy.**

**‘Yes.’ Killian replies.**

**‘Are you sure? Okay.’ Happy says.**

**‘Yes. Stand down.’ Pepper says.**

**‘I'm going to linger right here. Okay.’ Happy tells her.**

‘What is it with Happy and badges?’ Rhodey asked.

’I don’t know. He just likes them.’ Tony replied.

**‘Thank you.’ Pepper says.**

**‘It's very nice to see you, Killian.’ Pepper says.**

**The scene cut to outside the room and Happy sits outside.**

**‘Hey, guy.’ Happy says, as he notices Killian’s body guard, slumped over a chair. He motions to his security badge and the guy then shows his in return.**

**‘Merry Christmas.’ The guy says, as another person walks by.**

**‘After years dodging the President's ban on "immoral" biotech research, my think tank**   **now has a little something in the pipeline. It's an idea we like to call EXTREMIS. I'm gonna turn your lights down.’ Killian says, they sit down and he turns down the lights and creates a giant hologram of the universe.**

**‘Regard the human brain. Uh... Wait, hold on, hold on. That's...That's the universe. My bad. But if I do that...’ Killian flicks a switch and the hologram changes. ‘That's the brain. Strangely mimetic, though, wouldn't you say?’ He asks.**

**‘Wow, that's amazing.’ Pepper says.**

**‘Thanks, it's mine.’ He says.**

**‘What?’ Pepper questions.**

**‘This. You're inside my head. It's a...It's a live feed. Come on up, I'll prove it to you.’ He says and they get up and walk inside the hologram ‘Come on. Now, pinch my arm. I can take it. Pinch me.’ He says. She does and there appears to be a reaction on the hologram as part of it lights up.**

‘That is actually impressive.’ Dr Strange commented.

**‘What is that?’ Pepper asks.**

**‘It's the primary somatosensory cortex. It's the brain's pain centre. But this is what I wanted to show you. Now, EXTREMIS harnesses our bioelectrical potential and it goes here.’ Killian points at an empty lot on the hologram. ‘This is essentially an empty slot and what this tells us is that our mind, our entire DNA, in fact, is destined to be upgraded.’ Killian informs her.**

‘Now that doesn’t sound good.’ Clint commented.

**‘Wow.’ Pepper exclaims.**

**The scene cuts back to Happy waiting outside the room.**

**Happy then notices that he has a call. ‘Oh, wait...’ he says as he attempts to accept the call, ‘Uh...Hello?’**

**‘Is this Forehead of Security?’ Tony asks as it appears that Happy is holding the iPad in a way that only shows Tony his forehead.**

‘I never knew that Happy wasn’t good with technology.’ Steve said, with a smile.

‘He is not just bad. He’s awful.’ Tony replied.

**‘What?’ Happy replies, then he notices and brings the iPad down so that Tony can see his face. ‘You know, look...I got a real job. What do you want? I'm working. I've got something going on, here.’**

**What, harassing interns?’ Tony questions.**

Natasha and Wanda frowned.

**‘Let me tell you something. Do you know what happened when I told people I was Iron Man's bodyguard? They would laugh in my face.’ Happy says and Tony laughs, ‘I had to leave while I still had a shred of dignity. Now I got a real job. I'm watching Pepper.’**

**‘What's going on? Fill me in.’ Tony asks as he moves downstairs in his workshop.**

‘That’s actually kinda sweet that you are concerned.’ Wanda said, with a smile.

**‘For real?’ Happy questions.**

**‘Yeah.’ Tony confirms.**

**‘All right. So, she's meeting up with this scientist. Rich guy. Handsome.’ Happy informs him.**

**‘Right.’ Tony adds.**

**‘I couldn't make his face, at first. Right? You know I'm good with faces.’ Happy says.**

**‘Oh, yeah, you're the best.’ Tony agrees.**

**‘Yeah. Well, so I run his credentials. I make him. Aldrich Killian. We actually met the guy back in...Where were we in '99? The science conference?’ Happy questions.**

**‘Um...Switzerland.’ Tony says.**

**‘Right, right, exactly.’ Happy says.**

**‘Killian. No...I don't remember that guy.’ Tony says.**

‘Oh course you wouldn’t’ T’Challa commented.

**‘Of course you don't remember.’ Happy replies, ‘He's not a blond with a big rack. At first, it was fine. They were talking business. But now it's, like, getting weird. He's showing her his big brain.’**

**‘His what?’ Tony questions.**

**‘Big brain. And she likes it. Here, let me show you. Hold on. See?’ Happy says as he attempts to show Tony what he was seeing.**

**‘Look at what? You, watching them?’ Tony says, annoyed, ‘Flip the screen, and then we can get started.’**

**‘I'm not a tech genius like you. Just trust me. Get down here.’ Happy warns him.**

**‘Flip the screen. Then I can see what they're doing.’ Tony replies.**

‘You’re right. He is awful at technology.’ Bruce agreed.

**‘I can't! I don't know how to flip the screen!’ Happy protests. ‘Don't talk to me like that any more. You're not my boss. All right? I don't work for you. And I don't trust this guy. He's got another guy with him. He's shifty.’**

**‘Relax.’ Tony says.**

**‘Seriously? I'm just asking you to secure the perimeter. Tell them to go out for a drink or something.’ Tony says.**

**‘You know what? You should take more of an interest in what's going on here. This woman's the best thing that ever happened to you and you're just ignoring her.’ Happy comments.**

‘He has a point.’ Scott commented.

‘To be fair. I didn’t know how dangerous he was at that point.’ Tony protested.

**‘A giant brain?’ Tony questions.**

**‘Yeah. There's a giant brain. There's a shifty character. I'm gonna follow this guy. I'm gonna run his plates and I'm gonna...You know, if it gets rough, so be it.’ Happy says, resignedly.**

**‘I miss you, Happy’ Tony says, with a smile.**

**‘Yeah, I miss you, too. But the way it used to be. Now you're off with the super-friends.**   **I** **don't know what's going on with you any more. The world's getting weird.’ Happy comments.**

**‘Hey! I hate to cut you off. Do you have your taser on you?’ Tony asks.**

**‘Why?’ Happy questions.**

**‘I think there's a gal in H.R. who's trying to steal some printer ink. You should probably go over there and zap her.’ Tony informs him.**

**‘Yeah, nice.’ Happy replies and the call ends.**

**The scene cuts back to Killian and Pepper. They are now sat back down and the lights are back on.**

**‘Imagine if you could hack into the hard drive of any living organism and recode its DNA.’ Killian questions.**

**‘That would be incredible. Unfortunately, to my ears, it also sounds highly weaponisable. As in, enhanced soldiers, private armies, and Tony is...’ Pepper begin but she is interrupted.**

‘That definitely does not sound like a good idea.’ Vision agreed.

**‘Tony, To- You know, I invited Tony to join AIM 13 years ago. He turned me down. But something tells me now there's a new genius on the throne who doesn't have to answer to Tony any more and who has slightly less of an ego.’ Killian comments.**

‘Kinda rude but also fair. She does have less of an ego.’ Tony commented.

**‘It's gonna be a no, Aldrich. As much as I'd like to help you.’ Pepper replies, and they get up and walk outside the building.**

‘Thank god Pepper had the sense to refuse.’ Rhodey said, and Tony nodded.

**‘Well, I can't say that I'm not disappointed. But then, as my father used to say, "Failure is the fog through which we glimpse triumph."’ Killian quotes.**

**‘That's very deep.’ Pepper replies, ‘And I have no idea what it means.’**

**‘No, me neither. He was kind of an idiot, my old man.’ He laughs, ‘I'm sure I'll see you again, Pepper.’ He kisses her on the cheek.**

**‘Happy.’ She says, and she jumps as she sees him.**

**‘Car's ready, if you're ready to go.’ Happy informs her.**

**‘Yes, I just, um...’ Pepper begins, ‘God, I forgot my other things, so...I'm just gonna...’. She then heads inside, slightly flustered.**

**Happy then takes a photo of the number plate of Killian’s car.**

‘At least Happy realised something was wrong.’ Tony said, with a fond smile.


	5. Tony and Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers get an insight into what Tony and Pepper's relationship is like and Tony has another panic attack. I added a lot more interaction this time as I have had more time this week. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the Kudos and Reviews! They are really sweet and make me so happy!!! Also, has anyone seen Black Panther yet???? How awesome is it!!!!!!!!

**The scene then cuts to Tony’s Malibu house and Pepper arrives and notices a huge custom rabbit that looks way too big to fit inside the door.**

‘What the hell?’ Rhodey asked, looking at Tony questioningly.

 

‘What? It was her Christmas present.’ Tony replied

**She then walks inside and puts her bags down.**

**‘I'm sorry I'm late. I was...What the...’ She says as she notices that Tony’s latest suit is sat on the sofa, presumably with Tony is inside it.**

‘Wearing it inside? Really?’ Scott questioned.

 

‘He doesn’t usually do that.’ Vision replied, looking slightly confused.

**‘What is that? You're wearing this in the house now?’ Pepper questions, clear disapproval in her voice, ‘What is that, like, Mark 15?’**

**‘Uh, yeah.’ Tony replies and he turns over the arm of his suit which read ‘Mark 42’, ‘Something like that. You know, everybody needs a hobby.’**

‘Since when did you have that many suits?’ Steve questioned.

 

‘I got rid of them. I’m sure it will show you later.’ Tony explained.

**‘Oh, and you have to wear your hobby in the living room?’ Pepper asks as she sits down to take off her shows.**

**‘Just breaking it in. You know, it's always a little pinchy in the gooey bag at first, so...’ he laughs as he walks about,**

‘We didn’t need to know that.’ Bruce says, although he did know all too well, having tried to fit into Tony’s trousers on Zakaar.

**‘Well, hey, did you see your Christmas present?’**

‘It was pretty obvious.’ Wanda commented.

**‘Yes, I did. I...I don't know how I could've missed that Christmas present. Is it gonna fit through the door?’ Pepper questions.**

**‘Well, actually, it's a good question. I got a team of guys coming tomorrow. They're gonna blow out that wall.’ Tony informs her.**

‘You are going to blow out a wall just to get her present inside the house?’ Scott questioned incredulously

**‘Okay.’ Pepper replies, disinterested.**

**‘So, uh...Tense? Good day? Huh?’ Tony says as he begins massaging her shoulders. ‘Ooh, shoulders, a little knotty. Naughty girl. I don't want to harp on this, but did you like the custom rabbit?’**

**‘Did I like it?’ Pepper questions, almost to herself.**

**‘Nailed it, right?’ Tony remarks.**

‘I don’t think so.’ Sam commented.

**‘Wow. I appreciate the thought very much. So, why don't you lift up that face mask and give me a kiss?’ Pepper questioned, getting up and facing the suit.**

**‘Beep, beep.’ Tony says, knocking on the face mask of the suit, ‘Huh...Yep. Damn it, no can do. You want to just kiss it on the...the facial slit?’ Tony questions, tapping the mouth slit of the suit.**

‘Why aren’t you opening the suit?’ T’Challa asked, looking suspicious.

 

‘You’ll see.’ Tony replied.

**‘Uh-huh. Well, why don't I run down to the garage and see if I can't find a crowbar to jimmy that thing open?’ Pepper says, and she turns and walks towards the stairs to the workshop.**

**‘Crowbar, yeah. Oh! Except there's been a radiation leak.’ Tony stammers.**

**‘I'll take my chances.’ Pepper replies as she walks down the stairs.**

**‘That's risky. At least, let me get you like, a hazmat suit you can...’ Tony grunts as the scene cuts to him holding on to a bar downstairs in the workshop, revealing that Pepper had been greeted by an empty suit.**

‘Really Tony?’ Natasha questioned, an exasperated smile on her face.

 

‘Dick move I know, no need to lecture me.’ Tony replied, wincing slightly. Watching it from Pepper’s view made it appear worse than he had thought.

**‘A Geiger counter or something like that. Busted.’ Tony remarks as he lets himself down from the bar.**

‘You are in so much trouble.’ Clint said with a grin

**‘This is a new level of lame.’ Pepper says, pushing DUM-E out the way.**

**‘Sorry.’ Tony apologises.**

**‘You ate without me already? On date night?’ Pepper protests as he notices a dirty plate on the table.**

**‘He was just...’ Tony says, gesturing towards the suit which had followed Pepper down.**

‘You do realise that you control the suits, right?’ Rhodey asked sarcastically.

**‘You mean you.’ Pepper interrupts.**

**‘Well, yeah, I just mean we were just hosting you...’ Tony says and Pepper scoffs, ‘while I finished up a little work.’**

**‘Uh-huh.’ Pepper says, clearly not happy.**

**‘And yes, I had a quick bite. I didn't know if you were coming home or you were having drinks with Aldrich Killian.’ Tony says.**

‘That was really the wrong thing to say.’ Natasha commented.

**‘What?’ Pepper says, as the head of Tony’s suit turns its head towards her.**

**‘What?’ Tony replies.**

**‘Aldrich Killian? What, are you checking up on me?’ Pepper questions**

**‘Happy was concerned.’ Tony protests.**

**‘No, you're spying on me.’ Pepper says, looking annoyed.**

‘You kinda were.’ Natasha commented.

**‘I wasn't.’ Tony protests.**

**‘I'm going to bed.’ Pepper says, and she turns away to go back upstairs.**

**‘Hold on. Come on. Pep? Hey, I admit it. My fault. Sorry. I'm a piping hot mess. It's been going on for a while. I haven't said anything. Nothing's been the same since New York.’ Tony admits.**

‘So it was New York that caused this. Jesus, Tony why didn’t you say anything?’ Bruce questioned.

 

‘Didn’t need anyone to know. I had it handled.’ Tony replied.

 

‘You had it handled, really?’ Wanda replied.

**‘Oh, really? I didn't notice that at all.’ Pepper says, sarcastically.**

‘We should have noticed.’ Steve muttered quietly, quietly having a go at himself for not noticing something different about Tony and for not doing anything to help. If anything, he had made things worse. That video in Siberia couldn’t have helped.

**‘You experience things and then they're over, and you still can't explain them. Gods, aliens, other dimensions. I'm just a man in a can. The only reason I haven't cracked up is probably because you moved in. Which is great. I love you. I'm lucky. But honey, I can't sleep. You go to bed, I come down here. I do what I know. I tinker. I...’ Tony says before sighing, ‘Threat is imminent.’**

‘What threat?’ Thor asked.

 

‘It was Thanos. I saw his forces in the wormhole.’ Tony replied.

**‘And I have to protect the one thing that I can't live without. That's you. And my suits, they're, uh...’**

**‘Machines.’ Pepper finishes.**

**‘They're part of me.’ Tony insists.**

**‘A distraction.’ Pepper replies.**

**‘Maybe.’ Tony agreed.**

‘Definitely.’ Steve commented.

**Pepper walks towards Tony and hugs his head, taking off his headset when she pulls back.**

**‘I'm gonna take a shower.’ Pepper informs Tony, and heads back upstairs.**

**‘Okay.’ Tony replies.**

**‘And you're gonna join me.’ Pepper adds.**

‘I really didn’t need to hear that.’ Wanda said, flinching away from the screen.

**‘Better.’ Tony adds.**

**The scene cuts to Tony and Pepper in bed. Tony appears to have a nightmare. He groans and shudders and there are flashes of him flying into the wormhole from the battle of New York and then him falling.**

‘Jesus, Tony. You really need help.’ Bruce commented.

 

‘That’s why I tried to tell you about this, but you fell asleep!’ Tony protested.

**‘Tony.’ Pepper says, trying to wake him up.**

**Tony whimpers.**

**‘Tony. Tony.’ Pepper adds.**

**Tony whimpers again.**

**‘To...’ Pepper begins but she is interrupted by Tony’s latest suit grabbing her shoulder and leaning over her protectively.**

This makes everyone jump.

 

‘What the hell?’ Natasha questioned.

**This wakes Tony up and he holds his hands out and yells ‘Power down!’**

**Tony then grabs a wrench and hits the suit which breaks into pieces.**

**‘I must have called it in my sleep.’ Tony realises.**

‘You really need to fix that.’ T’Challa commented.

 

‘I already did.’ Tony replied.

**‘That's not supposed to happen. I'll recalibrate the sensors. Can we just... Just let me... Just let me catch my breath. Hey, don't... Don't go. All right? Pepper...’ Tony begs, as Pepper gets out of the bed.**

**‘I'm going to sleep downstairs.’ Pepper says, and she goes downstairs. ‘Tinker with that.’**

‘Bit harsh considering you just had a panic attack.’ Thor commented.


	6. Threatening a Terrorist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers react to the Mandarin attack where Happy is hurt and to Tony threatening a terrorist. Sorry I didn't manage to get this out yesterday, I was super busy. Normally, I am going to try and update on a Monday

**The scene cuts to Happy, following Killian’s bodyguard who was meeting up with another guy.**

**‘Can you regulate?’ He asks.**

‘Regulate what?’ Banner asked.

**‘Yes, I can regulate.’ The other guy replies.**

**‘You sure about that?’ The bodyguard asks.**

**‘Yes.’ The other guy replies. The scene cuts to Happy watching them in a mirror from afar.**

‘Why did you have to follow him?’ Tony said, looking annoyed.

**‘It's a decent batch.’ The bodyguard says, as he hands over a briefcase to the other guy, ‘Don't say I never did nothing for you.**

**‘Thank you.’ The other guy replies as he takes the briefcase, ‘I mean, for understanding.’**

**As he walks away Happy knocks into him in purpose, making the briefcase fall open and the things inside it fall over the ground.**

**‘I'm sorry, buddy.’ Happy says as he helps the guy to put everything back, but he also takes one of the small metal objects and puts it in his pocket without the other guy noticing. Happy then notices that his face glows orange.**

‘That’s creepy.’ Wanda commented.

 

‘Wait. Is that extremis?’ Stephen Strange asked and Tony nodded.

**They then both walk in separate directions. Happy then bumps into the bodyguard who recognises him.**

**‘What are you doing, buddy? You out by yourself? A little date night? Seeing your favourite chick flick, maybe?’ the bodyguard taunts.**

**‘Yeah, a little movie called The Party's Over, starring you and your junkie girlfriend. Here's the ticket.’ Happy replies, holding up the thing he had taken from the briefcase.**

‘That was not a good idea.’ Rhodey commented.

**‘No kidding. That doesn't belong to you.’ The bodyguards replies and he reaches towards the metal object. Happy swings his fist towards him but the bodyguard moves his head so Happy misses. Happy tries and again and this time he connects. The bodyguards face glows orange and he then throws Happy into a nearby stand. The scene cuts to the other guy taking something from the metal object and he glows orange, clearly unable to control the effect of the drug he took.**

‘That doesn’t look good.’ T’Challa commented.

**‘Savin! Help! Help me!’ the other guy cries out as Savin, the bodyguard, looks round. The guy then glows completely orange and explodes, destroying the theatre and causing the cars on the street outside to crash. The scene zooms inside onto Happy who is lying injured on the ground.**

‘He survived, right?’ Natasha said, looking at Tony, who nodded. She relaxed slightly. Happy hadn’t deserved to get hurt.

**He points towards two metal dog tags before he notices Savin, also glowing orange, walking away with only burnt clothes.**

‘How did he do that?’ Thor asked.

 

‘It’s extremis.’ Tony replied.

**The scene cuts to the Mandarin overtaking the airwaves again ‘True story about fortune cookies. They look Chinese. They sound Chinese. But they're actually an American invention. Which is why they're hollow, full of lies and leave a bad taste in the mouth. My disciples just destroyed another cheap American knockoff. The Chinese Theatre. Mr President, I know this must be getting frustrating. But this season of terror is drawing to a close. And don't worry, the big one is coming. Your graduation.’**

‘Well. That doesn’t sound ominous at all.’ Tony commented, sarcastically.

**The scene cuts to a nurse beside Happy’s bedside in a hospital and about to turn off the television.**

**‘Hi’ Tony says as it is revealed that he is sitting on a chair nearby.**

**‘Oh-!’ she says, clearly surprised, having not noticed him.**

**He laughs ‘Do you mind leaving that on?’ he says, motioning towards the television.**

**‘Sure.’ She agrees.**

**‘Sunday nights. PBS. Downton Abbey. That's his show. He thinks it's elegant.’ Tony asks.**

‘Happy never struck me as a Downton Abbey guy.’ Natasha said, looking confused.

**‘One more thing. Make sure everyone wears their badges. He's a stickler for that sort of thing. Plus, my guys won't let anyone in without them.’ He tells her and then walks outside.**

**The scene cuts to outside the hospital and a load of reporters are waiting outside for Tony to come out.**

**‘We're awaiting the arrival of Tony Stark. We're hoping he'll give us the reaction... His reaction to the latest attack.’ One says to camera.**

‘You’re going to say something stupid aren’t you?’ Steve questioned.

 

‘Why would you think that?’ Tony asked in mock indignation.

 

‘The answer is yes Mr Rodgers.’ Vision commented. Steve sighed.

**Tony then comes out and the reporters clamour around him with cameras and microphones. Tony ignores them and begins to walk to his car.**

**‘Mr Stark, hi there. Our sources are telling us that all signs are pointing to another Mandarin attack. Anything else you can tell us?’ A female reporter asks.**

**‘Hey, Mr Stark. When is somebody gonna kill this guy? I'm just saying.’ A guy says, holding a phone. Tony stops and turns around.**

**Is that what you want? Here's a little holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin.’ Tony said.**

‘Please tell me you didn’t threaten a terrorist.’ Steve questioned, knowing the answer already.

 

‘It wasn’t that much of a threat.’ Tony protested. Watching it back made him realise that it wasn’t the best plan in the world.

**‘I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward. So I've decided that you just died, pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here. It's just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon, it's just you and me. And on the off chance you're a man, here's my home address. 10880 Malibu Point. I'll leave the door unlocked.’**

‘You gave a terrorist your home address?’ Scott questioned incredulously.

 

‘Even by your standards Stark that was a stupid thing to do.’ Natasha commented.

**‘That's what you wanted, right?’ Tony takes the guys phone and throws it at a nearby pillar ‘Bill me.’ Tony adds as he gets into his car.**

‘That was unnecessary.’ T’Challa said disapprovingly.

**The scene then cuts to Tony in his workshop.**

**‘I've compiled a Mandarin database for you, sir, drawn from S.H.l.E.L.D., FBI and CIA intercepts. Initiating virtual crime scene reconstruction.’ Jarvis says, and a hologram of the crime scene appears, along with a load of other screens showing additional information.**

‘Impressive. I hadn’t realised how much your technology had advanced.’ Steve said, looking at the screen in wonder.

 

‘Not quite as advanced as Wakanda.’ T’Challa said, with a smirk, wiping the grin off Tony’s face.

 

‘Whatever. It’s only cuz you have access to vibranium.’ Tony replied.

**‘Okay. What have we got here? The name is an ancient Chinese war mantle meaning "adviser to the king." South American insurgency tactics. Talks like a Baptist preacher. There's lots of pageantry going on here. Lots of theatre. Close.’ Tony says, closing some of the screens**

**‘The heat from the blast was in excess of 3,000 degrees Celsius. Any subjects within 12.5 yards were vaporised instantly.’ Jarvis informs him.**

‘Jeez.’ Bruce said, sympathetically.

**‘No bomb parts found in a three-mile radius of the Chinese Theatre?’ Tony asks.**

**‘No, sir.’ Jarvis replies.**

**‘Talk to me, Happy.’ A hologram of Happy’s body appears and Tony looks towards where he is pointing and he finds the two silver name tags and asks ‘When is a bomb not a bomb? Any military victims?’**

‘Now you seem to be on the right track.’ Natasha said, trying to piece everything together.

**‘Not according to public record, sir.’ Jarvis answers.**

**‘Bring up the thermogenic signatures again. Factor in 3,000 degrees.’ Tony orders.**

**‘The Oracle cloud has completed analysis. Accessing satellites and plotting the last 12 months of thermogenic occurrences now.’ Jarvis says and each of the thermogenic occurrences appear.**

**‘Take away everywhere that there's been a Mandarin attack.’ Tony asks and most of them disappear. Tony begins looking through the ones remaining.**

‘There were that many?’ Steve questioned, wishing that he had looked into the Mandarin when he had heard about him.

**‘Nope. That. Are you sure that's not one of his?’ Tony queries as he finds one of interest.**

**‘It predates any known Mandarin attack. The incident was the use of a bomb to assist a suicide.’ Jarvis replies.**

**‘Bring her around.’ Tony orders and he looks at the incident in more detail.**

**‘The heat signature is remarkably similar.’ Jarvis comments.**

**‘3,000 degree Celsius. That's two military guys. Ever been to Tennessee, Jarvis?’ Tony asks.**

**‘Creating a flight plan for Tennessee.’ Jarvis informs him and Tony swipes his hand and all the screens disappear.**

‘I really shouldn’t have done that.’ Tony said, shaking his head. Everyone except Rhodey just looked at him, clearly confused.

**The doorbell then rings.**

‘That doesn’t sound good.’ Bruce said, worriedly.

**‘Are we still at ding-dong? We're supposed to be on total...’ he bangs on the table ‘...security lockdown. Come on, I threatened a terrorist. Who is that?’ Tony asks as he swings around and exits the room.**

‘You’re not seriously going to answer the door to a random person are you?’ Wanda said in both admiration and exasperation.

 

‘It’s fine. I did know her, at least I thought I did.’ Tony said, ominously.

**There's only so much I can do, sir, when you give the world's press your home address.’ Jarvis replies.**

‘Not to mention a terrorist.’ Scott added.

**The camera then pans out to shows Tony’s home surrounded by helicopters.**

The others gasped at the number of them circling his house.


	7. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late. Been crazy busy this week as per but am hopefully going to be able to get on a more even update schedule soon. Enjoy!

**The scene cuts to Maya standing in front of the door which buzzes, unlocks and lets her in when she knocks on it.**

‘How is she able to get inside so quickly? You threatened a terrorist!’ Natasha queried.

 

‘Give me a break. I didn’t exactly have a lot of time.’ Tony replied.

‘Is that the woman from earlier? What was her name?’ Steve asked.

 

‘Her name was Maya.’ Tony said, looking away distractedly.

**‘Right there is fine.’ Tony says, in his suit, holding up his hand.**

**‘You're not the Mandarin.’ He says as his visor opens, ‘Are you? Are you?’**

‘I don’t think so. I really hope not.’ Banner commented.

 

‘She’s really not.’ Tony replied.

**‘You don't remember. Why am I not surprised?’ Maya says with a smile and a laugh.**

‘She really shouldn’t be.’ Wanda commented.

 

‘Hey! I actually did remember her name.’ Tony replied.

 

‘Sure.’ Wanda said, rolling his eyes.

**‘Don't take it personally. I don't remember what I had for breakfast.’ Tony admits.**

**‘Gluten-free waffles, sir.’ Jarvis reminds him.**

‘Since when were you gluten free?’ Steve asked.

 

‘Pepper made me have it.’ Tony said, shuddering.

**‘That's right.’ Tony replies.**

**‘Okay, look, I need to be alone with you, someplace not here.’ Maya says, ‘It's urgent.’**

**‘Normally, I'd go for that sort of thing, but now I'm in a committed relationship.’**

‘Really?’ Wanda questioned.

 

‘Shut up.’ Tony replied.

**‘It's...’ Tony begins when bags were dropped from the staircase ‘With her.’**

**‘Tony? Is somebody there?’ Pepper asks from the floor above. Tony then gets out of his suit.**

**‘Yeah, it's Maya Hansen.’ Tony says, revealing that he did remember her.**

**‘Ah...’ Maya exclaims when she realises.**

‘See. I did remember her!’ Tony protested. Wanda rolled her eyes.

**‘Old botanist pal that I used to know, barely. Please don't tell me there's a 12-year-old kid waiting in the car that I've never met.’ Tony asks.**

**‘He's 13.’ She replies, making Tony gasp and flinch.**

‘What!!!’ Rhodey said, with a disbelieving smile.

 

‘You have a kid?’ Thor said, with a confused look on his face.

**‘No, I need your help.’ She added.**

‘Damn it. I was hoping we were finding out about Tony’s secret daughter.’ Rhodey added, with a grin.

**‘But, what for? Why now?’ Tony questions.**

**‘Because I read the papers and frankly, I don't think you'll last the week.’ She informs him.**

‘You won’t’ Vision said, with a small smile.

 

‘She was right about that.’ Tony said, with a grin.

**‘I'll be fine.’ Tony replies.**

**‘I'm sorry, with Happy in the hospital, I didn't know we were expecting guests.’ Pepper begins, as she came down the stairs.**

**‘We weren't.’ Tony interrupts.**

**‘And old girlfriends.’ Pepper continues, sarcastically .**

‘Uh Oh. Someone jealous.’ Sam commented.

**‘She's not, really.’ Tony protests.**

**‘No, not really. I...it was just one night.’ Maya adds.**

**‘Yep.’ Tony continues.**

**‘That's how you did it, isn't it?’ Pepper comments.**

 

‘I did not want to know that.’ Scott said, wincing

**‘It was a great night.’ Maya comments.**

**‘Yep. Well, you know. You saved yourself a world of pain.’ Pepper informs her.**

Rhodey laughed and Tony scowled in response.

**‘What?’ Tony queries.**

**‘I'm sure.’ Maya replies.**

**‘Trust me. We're going out of town.’ Pepper tells him.**

‘That is probably a good idea.’ T’Challa commented.

 

‘In retrospect it probably was. Although it may already have been too late.’ Tony said, with a sigh.

**‘Okay. We've been through this. Nope.’ Tony insists.**

**‘Yep!’ Pepper replies.**

**‘The man says no.’ Tony interrupts.**

**‘Immediately and indefinitely.’ Pepper continues.**

**‘Honey...’ Tony implores.**

‘I do wish you had listened to Miss Potts.’ Vision said, with a sigh.

 

‘Same here.’ Steve added.

 

‘Probably.’ Tony agreed.

**‘Great idea. Let's go.’ Maya adds.**

**‘I'm sorry, that's a terrible idea. Please don't touch her bags.’ Tony adds, as Maya moves towards the bags on the floor.**

**‘This is how normal people behave.’ Pepper tells him.**

‘But you never like to be normal do you?’ Steve said, with a small smile and a sigh.

 

‘It was a very stressful time, alright? I know it was stupid but I had other things on my mind.’ Tony said.

 

‘What like your panic attacks?’ Bruce asked, instantly making Tony uncomfortable.

 

‘Kinda. That and getting revenge on the Mandarin for putting my friend in a coma.’ Tony replied

**‘I can't protect you out there.’ Tony responds.**

**‘Is... Is that normal?’ Maya asks, looking at the huge fake custom rabbit warily.**

‘For Tony, yes.’ Natasha said, a grin on her face.

 

‘Shut up.’ Tony replied.

**‘Sadly, that is very normal.’ Pepper tells her.**

**‘Yes, this is normal! It's a big bunny. Relax about it!’ Tony adds, getting agitated.**

**‘Calm down.’ Pepper tells him.**

**‘I got this for you.’ Tony reminds her.**

**‘I'm aware of that.’ Pepper replies.**

**‘You still haven't even told me you liked it.’ Tony complains.**

‘Why were you discussing that when you should have been getting out of there?’ T’Challa said, exasperatedly.

 

‘Yeah. It really wasn’t the right time to do that.’ Clint added.

**‘I don't like it.’ Pepper reveals.**

**I asked you three...You don't like it.’ Tony says, upset.**

‘I do hope you got her something else after this. It was pretty sweet though.’ Scott commented.

 

‘Thank you. At least someone appreciates it.’ Tony replied.

**‘We are leaving the house.’ Pepper tells him.**

**‘Guys?’ Maya warns as she notices something on the television.**

**‘That's not even up for discussion.’ Pepper continues.**

‘Please listen to her.’ Scott mumbled.

 

‘Please do.’ Natasha added.

**‘Can we, um...’ Maya continues, pointing towards the television.**

**‘I said no. What?’ Tony questions, looking towards Maya.**

**‘Do we need to worry about that?’ Maya questions, pointing towards the television which showed Tony’s house with a missile heading straight for it.**

‘That doesn’t look good.’ Scott commented.

 

‘How did you get out of this one?’ Thor said, in amazement.

 

‘Why didn’t you listen to Pepper?’ Steve said in exasperation.

‘Wait. I remember this. This was when your house exploded and everyone thought you were dead?’ Natasha asked.

 

‘Oh yeah. You actually had me worried for a while there.’ Steve said.

 

‘Now that I would love to see. Maybe I’ll fake my death and see what happens.’ Tony said with a grin.

 

‘I swear…’ Steve began, then stopped in order to turn his attention back to the scene as he wanted to know what happened.

**The house explodes and Tony calls his suit to go onto Pepper to protect her.**

‘That’s actually quite sweet.’ Natasha said, with a worried smile.

**The three fall to the floor and the scene cuts to two helicopters approaching with Killian’s body guard, Savin, inside. One of the helicopters gears up for another attack. Inside the mansion, Tony begins to sit up and sees Maya laying unconscious a few metres away from him.**

‘Is she still alive?’ T’Challa asked. Tony nodded.

**Cracks then appear on the ceiling above Tony but Pepper leans over him just before the rubble falls, protecting him.**

**‘I got you.’ Pepper says, as the helmet flips open.**

‘Now that’s just adorable.’ Scott said with a smile.

 

‘Lucky she saw that.’ Wanda said, looking worried.

**‘I got you first.’ Tony replies, ‘Like I said, we can't stay here.’**

‘No you didn’t’ Thor said, looking confused.

**Tony gets up and the camera cuts to three approaching helicopters which fire again. Tony is thrown over the sofa by the impact.**

Everyone winced, except Tony.

 

‘That must’ve hurt.’ Bruce commented.

**‘Move! I'm right behind you.’ Tony tells her as he jumps over the sofa. As he runs towards Pepper the floor between them crumbles and falls.**

Everyone took a deep breath.

 

‘There’s no way you can get across that.’ Natasha commented, a scowl on her face as she tried to work out how Tony could have gotten out of it.

**Pepper stops and looks back at Tony.**

**‘Get her. I'm gonna find a way around. Stop stopping. Get her. Get outside. Go!’ Tony says and Pepper picks up Maya and helps her get outside. She attempts to use the repulsers to break the glass but she fires them the wrong way.**

‘She should have made it face the other way.’ Tony mumbled.

 

‘To be fair she did just put it on for the first time.’ Rhodey said, knowing that it wasn’t easy to use the suit the first time. Especially in the situation that she was in.

**She and Maya are forced through the glass and land in a heap outside. Once they are outside the house collapses further as the helicopters fire again.**

**‘Oh, my God. Tony!’ Pepper cries.**

Everyone sat silently, and waited with baited breath to see how Tony would escape. Steve felt upset that he hadn’t been there to help look for him after this event.

**Inside the house Tony falls backwards over himself and he grabs onto a metal pole and his feet smash through a glass window. He pulls himself to a sitting position with his back to the window and the helicopters.**

**‘Sir, Ms Potts is clear of the structure.’ Jarvis informs him.**

‘At least she’s safe now. How did you get out?’ Natasha asked.

 

‘If you shut up and watch you will find out.’ Tony said, bitterly.

**Tony takes a deep breath and calls his suit back to him. The suit comes flying off Pepper and flies inside the house. Inside, the helicopters begin firing bullets at Tony and he army crawls until he reaches his suit.**

‘When did you learn to army crawl?’ Rhodey asked.

 

‘It was just a spur of the moment thing.’ Tony responded absentmindedly.

**The suit then forms over him and he turns to face the helicopters. Another missile then hits, making the house begin to topple over the cliff.**

**‘Jarvis, where's my flight power?’ Tony asks as he begins to topple towards the window.**

**‘Working on it, sir. This is a prototype.’ Jarvis replies.**

‘Why did you call that one then?’ Thor asked.

 

‘It was the closest one and I wasn’t really thinking.’ Tony replied.

**Tony turns backwards and grabs onto a piece of concrete. He then attempts to fire something at them but everything is offline. He then manages to let go in time to fire a repulser, sending a piano flying into one of the helicopters.**

**‘That's one.’ Tony says as the first helicopter explodes.**

‘That was clever tactical move. Not normally your thing.’ Natasha commented, only vaguely hiding her surprise.

 

‘I’m always full of surprises.’ Tony said with a grin.

**‘Sir, the suit is not combat ready.’ Jarvis informs him as To y attempts to get the suit to work.**

**Tony runs through the house, getting the other helicopter to fire bullets as he does so. As he reaches a window he takes an explosive from his arm, throws it at the helicopter and fires a repulser at it to make it explode.**

**‘That's two.’ Tony continues as the second helicopter goes down.**

**The scene cuts Pepper watching the helicopter falling and she realises that it is heading for the house.**

 

‘You’re an idiot.’ Steve said, with a small smile.

 

‘Well I didn’t know it would do that.’ Tony replied.

 

‘Aren’t you a scientist slash engineer??’ Steve responded, making the others snicker and Tony roll his eyes.

 

**‘Oh.’ Tony says as he realises the same thing.**

Everyone snickered.

**The helicopter hits, forcing Tony to fall through a hole in the floor to his workshop but he grabs onto something. The camera pans to DUM-E, looking broken and to his cars, falling towards the cliff. The helicopter flies again, making several of Tony’s suits explode then the house finally toppled into the sea, dragging Tony with it. Something gets caught around his neck and begins to drag him down.**

The other began to look worried again as they realised how close Tony came to dying.

**The scene then cuts to Pepper moving towards the cliff edge.**

**‘Tony!’ Pepper yells as she looks over the cliff.**

‘So your house was actually completely destroyed?’ Scott asked and Tony nodded. Everyone still looked worried.

**At the bottom of the sea, Tony struggles to free himself and his suit begins to fill with water as rubble continues to fall towards him.**

‘I thought your suits had the capability to work underwater?’ Dr Strange questioned.

 

‘Not when the power is failing and it’s a prototype.’ Tony replied.

**He takes a panicked breath. He finally manages to get the cables off him but is then buried underneath the rubble of his house. Above the surface, the third helicopter begins to turn around and head away. Tony then finally manages to free one of his hands which reaches above the rubble.**

**‘Sir, take a deep breath.’ Jarvis warns and the hand detaches itself, flies upwards before going back down and pulling Tony from the rubble. The hand reattached itself and Tony’s helmet fills with air.**

‘Thank goodness for Jarvis. He’s saved you so many times.’ Bruce said, with a smile.

 

‘Technically, as I created Jarvis. I saved myself.’ Tony replied.

 

‘Always so modest.’ T’Challa commented.

 

‘That’s me. As modest as it gets.’ Tony replied, with a grin.


	8. Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet Harley Keener.Finally updated! Sorry it's not super long. I've been really busy. To be honest I'm finding it difficult to update two stories every week (I've got another supernatural fic that I update every week on fanfiction.net) as I've got important exams coming up so I'm thinking that I might alternate each week. What do you guys think? It will mean longer, hopefully better chapters and more reliable updates.

**‘Sir?’ Jarvis questions, his voice distant. Alarms blare in an attempt to bring Tony to consciousness. ‘Sir!’**

**‘All right, kill the alarm. I got it.’ Tony said, groggily.**

**‘That's the emergency alert triggered by the power dropping below 5%.’ Jarvis informs him.**

‘That’s not good.’ Scott said, frowning.

**‘on...on’ Tony begins.**

**‘It's snowing, right? Where are we, upstate?’ Tony asks.**

**‘We are five miles outside of Rose Hill, Tennessee.’ Jarvis informs him.**

‘Why the hell did Jarvis bring you there?’ Clint asked.

 

‘Jarvis was being stupid.’ Tony replied.

**‘Why? Jarvis. Not my idea. What are we doing here? This is thousands of miles away! I gotta get Pepper. I gotta...’ Tony stammers.**

**‘I prepared a flight plan. This was the location.’ Jarvis replies.**

**‘Who asked you?’ Tony asks.**

‘Didn’t you?’ Steve questioned, remembering what Tony said earlier.

 

‘I told him to prepare a flight plan. I never told him to enact it at that moment.’ Tony replied.

**‘Open the suit.’ Tony orders.**

**I...I think I may be malfunctioning, sir.’ Jarvis informs him.**

‘You should really do something about that before it ends up exploding.’ Sam commented.

 

‘Like I could do much stranded thousands of miles from home.’ Tony protested, ‘I did my best.’

**Open it, J.’ Tony orders and the suit opens and Tony shivers and rubs his hands together, ‘That's brisk. Maybe I'll just cosy back up for a...’ Tony says as he begins to lie back down.**

**‘I actually think I need to sleep now, sir.’ Jarvis says, his voice dropping off.**

**‘Jarvis. Jarvis? Don't leave me, buddy.’ Tony pleads, but there is no reply.**

Steve glanced at Tony, surprised at the vulnerability in his voice.

**The scene cuts to Tony in a red phone booth.**

**‘Stark secure server now transferring to all known receivers.’ A synthetic female voice says.**

**‘Pepper, it's me. I've got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time.’**

‘That’s actually sweet that Pepper is the first person you contact.’ Wanda said, with a smile.

 

‘You could have contacted me. I’m only your best friend.’ Rhodey commented.

 

‘I knew Pepper would tell you as soon as she got the message.’ Tony replied.

**So... First off, I'm so sorry I put you in harm's way. That was selfish and stupid, and it won't happen again. Also, it's Christmas time and the rabbit's too big.’**

‘I hope you got her something else after that. Although the rabbit was kinda sweet.’ Scott commented.

 

‘See. I’m not the only one who though a huge custom rabbit was a good idea.’ Tony replied.

**‘Done. Sorry. And I'm sorry in advance because I can't come home yet. I need to find this guy. You gotta stay safe, that's all I know. I just stole a poncho from a wooden Indian.’ Tony says into the phone.**

**As he says this the screen shows Tony dragging his suit through the snow. It then cuts to Tony taking a poncho from a red Indian statue.**

‘Don’t say anything. It was a low moment.’ Tony said, as the others snickered.

**He breaks into a shed and heaves the suit onto a nearby sofa.**

**‘Let's get you comfy. You happy now?’ Tony asks.**

‘You do know it’s not sentient, right?’ Steven Strange commented.

 

‘Whatever.’ Tony replied, rolling his eyes.

**‘Freeze! Don't move.’ Says a young boy’s voice.  The camera reveals Harley with a potato gun.**

‘This can’t be good.’ Sam commented.

 

‘My tact and charm won him over in the end.’ Tony replied, with a grin.

 

‘Sure it did.’ Natasha responded.

**‘You got me. Nice potato gun. Barrel's a little long. Between that and the wide gauge it's gonna diminish your FPS.’ Tony informs him.**

‘You call that tact and charm?’ Wanda questioned.

**Harley fires the gun and misses.**

**‘And now you're out of ammo.’ Tony adds.**

**‘What's that thing on your chest?’ Harley asks.**

**‘It's an electromagnet. You should know, you got a box of them right here.’ Tony replies.**

‘Why does a kid have an electromagnet?’ Bruce asked.

 

‘He’s a really smart kid.’ Tony replied.

**‘What does it power?’ He asks.**

**Tony moves aside, revealing the suit. Harley gasps and his gun clatters to the ground.**

‘I told ya. Tact and charm.’ Tony replied.

 

‘I think I’d call that taking advantage of your charm but whatever man.’ Clint commented.

**‘Oh, my God. That...That's...Is that Iron Man?’ Harley asks.**

**‘Technically, I am.’ Tony replies.**

**‘Technically, you're dead.’ Harley says, shoving a newspaper with Tony’s face on it and the headline ‘Stark presumed dead’ into his hands.**

‘I’m guessing you guys all didn’t read the newspaper that week, or have I pissed you off that much?’ Tony asked, a sincere question behind the sarcasm.

 

‘We were on a mission. Believe me we heard about it. We were going to come back from the funeral. Fury wanted us to stay on the mission. If we’d had more proof that you were still alive…’ Natasha commented before trailing off.

 

‘I was lying low in Calcutta. When I heard I tried to contact Fury but it took a while and by the time I’d got the full picture of what had happened you had already come back.’ Bruce explained.

**‘Valid point.’ Tony remarks.**

**‘What happened to him?’ Harley asks, crawling on the sofa beside the suit.**

**‘Life. I built him. I take care of him. I'll fix him.’ Tony replies.**

‘With the tools from some random kids shed?’ Thor questioned.

 

‘His equipment is actually really sophisticated and obviously I’m a genius.’ Tony replied.

**‘Like a mechanic?’ Harley asks.**

**‘Yeah.’ Tony answers.**

**‘Hmm. If I was building Iron Man and War Machine...’ Harley begins, but Tony interrupts.**

**‘It's "Iron Patriot" HOW…’ Tony says.**

**‘That's way cooler.’ Harley exclaims, interrupting.**

‘See! Someone agrees with me.’ Rhodey said, with a grin.

 

‘Yeah, Whatever. He’s just a kid.’ Tony said, rolling his eyes.

**‘No, it's not.’ Tony retorts.**

**‘Anyways, I would have added in, um, the retro...’ Harley begins.**

**‘Retro-reflective panels?’ Tony finishes.**

**‘To make him stealth mode.’ Harley says.**

**‘You want a stealth mode?’ Tony questions.**

‘That’s a good idea. Did you try it?’ Bruce asked.

 

‘No. I forgot.’ Tony said, frowning. He suddenly felt the urge to run down to his workshop but they had to get through this first.

**‘Cool, right?’ Harley comments.**

**‘That's actually a good idea. Maybe I'll build one.’ Tony admits.**

**‘Not a good idea.’ Tony continues as he sees Harley playing with the fingers of the iron man suit.**

**‘Oops.’ Harley says as a finger snaps off.**

‘That’s why we don’t give military grade weapons to kids.’ Rhodey said, condescendingly.

**What are you doing? You're gonna break his finger? He's in pain. He's been injured. Leave him alone.’ Tony complains.**

‘What is it with you and your suits? It can’t feel pain.’ Steven Strange commented.

 

‘Technically it kinda does because it detects damages like a brain does. It just deals with it differently.’ Tony said, smugly.

**‘Sorry.’ Harley says, sheepishly.**

**‘Are you?’ To y asked, sharply.**

‘Come on, man, he’s just a kid.’ Clint commented.

 

‘Old enough to know better than to mess with it.’ Tony replied.

**‘Don't worry about it, I'll fix it. So, uh, who's home?’ Tony asks.**

**‘Well, my mom already left for the diner and Dad went to 7-11 to get scratchers. I guess he won, because that was six years ago.’ Harley says, nonchalantly.**

‘Wow. He’s an honest kid.’ Natasha said, surprised.

**‘Hmm. Which happens. Dads leave. No need to be a pussy about it.’ Tony replied.**

‘A little sympathy there wouldn’t have hurt.’ T’Challa said.

 

‘He’s a strong kid. He was fine.’ Tony replied.

**‘Here's what I need. A laptop, a digital watch, a cell phone, the pneumatic actuator from your bazooka over there, a map of town, a big spring and a tuna fish sandwich.’ Tony says.**

**‘What's in it for me?’ Harley questions.**

**‘Salvation. What's his name?’ Tony asks.**

**‘Who?’ Harley queries.**

**‘The kid that bullies you at school. What's his name?’ Tony asks again.**

‘How did you know that?’ Vision asked.

 

‘He’s a science nerd. Of course he’s being bullied.’ Tony replied.

**‘How'd you know that?’ Harley questions, looking confused.**

**I got just the thing. This is a pinata for a cricket.’ Tony says as he pulls out a small silver object.**

‘Please tell me you didn’t just offer a military grade weapon to a kid.’ Rhodey questioned.

 

‘It not lethal.’ Tony protested.

**‘I'm kidding. This is a very powerful weapon. Point it away from your face, press the button on top, it discourages bullying.’ Tony continued.**

‘And now you’re telling him how to use it.’ Rhodey added, shaking his head.

 

‘I had to give him an incentive to help me.’ Tony replied, nonchalantly.

**‘Non-lethal, just to cover one's ass.’ Tony says, offering him the silver object, ‘Deal? Deal? What do you say?’ Pulling the silver object away from Harley as he reaches out for it.**

**‘Deal.’ Harley says.**

**‘Deal?’ Tony repeats, handing the object over.**

**‘What's your name?’ Tony asks.**

‘You’re only asking that now?’ Natasha commented, a smile on her face.

**‘Harley. And you're...’ Harley queries.**

**‘The mechanic. Tony. You know what keeps going through my head? "Where's my sandwich?"’ Tony says.**

‘You’re such a dick’ Rhodey commented, shaking his head.


	9. Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has another panic attack.  
> Hope you enjoy this one! Unfortunately the next update won't be until week after next but I promise that I will try and make them good. Also, I'm going to try and make a better effort to respond to comments and stuff so feel free to leave me your thoughts and constructive criticism! I promise I'm not doing this to be lazy. I genuinely am preparing for my exams which will get me into uni so I really need to concentrate on that.

**The scene cuts to the outside of Tony’s mansion which is surrounded by reporters.**

**‘Where is Tony Stark?’ asks one of them.**

‘At least they’re all looking for you.’ Natasha said, with a smile. The amount of people who appeared to be worried about him going missing made Tony smile.

**The camera cuts to Pepper holding an iron man helmet. She puts her forehead to it. She notices a faint red light, pulsing.**

‘Isn’t that the message you left at the phone box?’ Wanda asked. Tony nodded.

**She then puts it on her head.**

**‘Stark secure server. Retinal scan verified.’ A synthesised female voice says.**

**‘Pepper, it's me.’ Peppers gasps at the confirmation that Tony is alive.**

Tony smiled.

 

‘That’s adorable’ Rhodey said, with a smirk.

**‘I've got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time. So... First off, I'm so sorry I put you in harm's way. That was selfish and stupid and it won't happen again.’ Tony’s voice played through the speakers.**

**The scene cuts to Pepper in a car with Maya Hansen.**

**‘Why were you at the house tonight? What was so important that you had to speak to Tony?’ Pepper queries.**

‘I’d forgotten about her.’ Sam admitted.

 

‘Why was she at Tony’s house?’ Wanda questioned.

**‘I think that my boss is working for the Mandarin. So, if you still want to talk about it, I suggest that we get ourselves someplace safe.’ Maya replies.**

‘That’s probably a good idea.’ Vision agreed.

**‘Your boss works for the Mandarin, you think? But Tony says you're a botanist. So...’ Pepper questions.**

**‘That figures. What I actually am is a biological DNA coder running a team of 40 out of a privately funded think tank. But sure, you can call me a botanist.’ Maya remarks.**

 

‘Tony!’ Natasha said in protest.

 

‘I should apologise, I never realised quite how bad that was.’ Tony said, wincing.

**‘This boss of yours, does he have a name?’ Pepper asks.**

**‘Yeah, Aldrich Killian.’ Maya replies.**

‘What the hell?’ Clint exclaimed, surprised at the sudden twist.

 

‘That’s unexpected. The guy from earlier, he’s working for the Mandarin?’ Thor asked and Tony nodded.

**The scene cuts to Savin, who is on the phone.**

**‘Well, we took the house down, sir. But there's no sign of a body.’ He says and the scene cuts to Killian on the other side.**

‘But what would he gain from working for a terrorist?’ Steve questioned.

 

‘You’ll see later’ Tony replied, ominously.

**‘Mmm-hmm. I see.’ He replies.**

**‘No Stark.’ Savin adds.**

‘So they know you’re alive.’ Scott said, looking a little worried.

 

‘They were gonna figure it out sooner or later.’ Tony replied, shrugging.

**‘I have to go. The master is about to record and he's a little...Well, you know how he gets. Keep your appointment tonight and call me when it's done.’ Killian says, as he walks through to a television set, where the crew are setting up.**

‘That’s another Mandarin video, correct?’ T’Challa asked, and Tony nodded.

**‘All right, everybody. No talking and no eye contact. Unless you want to get shot in the face.’ Killian says.**

‘He was acting even on the sets…’ Tony mumbled but no one heard.

**‘Report in. Path is clear. The master is travelling.’ A bodyguard says, as the Mandarin is seen walking towards a film set.**

**‘Well, then, what are we waiting for?’ The Mandarin says.**

**The scene then cuts back to Tony and Harley.**

**‘The sandwich was fair, the spring was a little rusty, the rest of the materials, I'll make do. By the way, when you said your sister had a watch...’ Tony says, looking down at a Dora the Explorer watch.**

‘Amazing look. I’m never letting that go.’ Rhodey said as everyone began laughing.

 

‘Shut up.’ Tony said, flushing slightly red.

**‘Yeah?’ Harley questions.**

**‘I was kind of hoping for something a little more adult than that.’ Tony replies.**

‘You love it really.’ Rhodey added.

**‘She's six.’ Harley laughs, ‘Anyway, it's a limited edition. When can we talk about New York?’**

**‘Maybe never. Relax about it.’ Tony replies.**

**‘What about the Avengers? Can we talk about them?’ Harley asks.**

**‘I dunno. Later. Hey, kid, give me a little space.’ Tony asked, looking uncomfortable.**

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He really didn’t want them to have to watch himself having another panic attack.

 

‘Why don’t you want to talk about the avengers?’ Scott asked, earning him a questioning stare from everyone else. Tony just stared ahead and didn’t answer.

 

‘Never mind…’ Scott added.

**‘What's the official story here? What happened?’ Tony asks, as they passed some kind of memorial with five shadows that resemble bodies.**

**‘I guess this guy named Chad Davis used to live roundabouts. He won a bunch of medals in the army. And one day, folks said he went crazy and made, you know, a bomb. Then he blew himself up, right here.’ Harley informs him.**

**‘Six people died, right?’ Tony questions.**

‘There’s only five shadows.’ Steve questioned.

 

‘I can see that.’ Tony retorted, grumpily.

**‘Yeah.’ Harley agrees.**

**‘Including Chad Davis.’ Tony asks.**

**‘Yeah, yeah.’ Harley agrees.**

**‘Yeah. That doesn't make sense. Think about it. Six dead. Only five shadows.’ Tony notices.**

‘See. I’m not stupid.’ Tony mumbled.

**‘Yeah. People said these shadows are like the marks of souls going to heaven. Except the bomb guy. He went to hell, on account of he didn't get a shadow. That's why there's only five.’ Harley says.**

‘Well that definitely makes sense.’ Steve said, sarcastically.

 

‘He’s only a kid. Besides, just cuz that’s what people said doesn’t mean he believes it.’ Tony replied, grumpily.

**‘Do you buy that?’ Tony asks.**

**‘It's what everyone says.’ Harley replies.**

‘See. He doesn’t completely buy it.’ Tony commented.

**‘You know what this crater reminds me of?’ Harley asks.**

**‘No idea. I'm not...I don't care.’ Tony answers.**

**That giant Wormhole in, um, in New York. Does it remind you?’ Harley questions, cheekily.**

‘Why did he have to keep bringing it up.’ Tony muttered. Panic began to rise in his throat.

**‘That's manipulative. I don't want to talk about it.’ Tony says.**

**‘Are they coming back? The aliens?’ Harley queries.**

**‘Maybe. Can you stop? Remember what I told you, that I have an anxiety issue?’ Tony reminds him.**

‘That was kinda obvious from what we’ve seen already. You ever going to do anything about that?’ Steve asked, looking at Tony, worriedly.

 

‘Shut up. I’m fine. I’m completely over it.’ Tony said, with a totally unconvincing smile. He folded his arms to hide his shaking hands.

 

‘Sure you are.’ Rhodey commented, noticing Tony’s shaking hands and knowing that Tony still struggled to sleep.

**‘Does this subject make you edgy?’ Harley asks.**

**‘Yeah, a little bit. Can I just catch my breath for a second?’ Tony queries.**

**Are there bad guys in Rose Hill? Do you need a plastic bag to breathe into? Do you have medication?’ Harley asks.**

‘Are you on any anxiety meds?’ Bruce asked.

 

‘Nope. Drugs are bad for you.’ Tony replied, taking deep breaths and finally beginning to calm down.

 

‘Only illegal ones.’ Bruce protested.

**‘No.’ Tony replies.**

**‘Do you need to be on it?’ Harley continues with his questioning again.**

**‘Probably.’ Tony admits.**

‘Definitely.’ Steven Strange said.

**‘Do you have PTSD?’ Harley queries.**

**‘I don't think so.’ Tony replies.**

‘What do you mean? What I’ve seen so far is a prime example of PTSD.’ Sam commented.

**‘Are you going completely mental?’ Harley questions, ‘I can stop. Do you want me to stop?’**

**‘Remember when I said to stop doing that? I swear that you're gonna freak me out.’ Tony walks away from him, ‘Ah, man, you did it, didn't you? You happy now?’**

‘No need to be mean to him.’ Steve said, frowning.

 

‘He’s fine. He’ll get over it.’ Tony replied.

**‘What did I say? Hey! Wait up! Wait, wait. What the hell was that?’ Harley said, as he went over towards him.**

**‘Your fault.’ Tony said, throwing a snowball at him. You spazzed me out.’ Tony protested.**

‘To be fair he kinda did.’ Scott commented.

**‘Okay, back to business. Where were we?’ Tony asks, then he sniffs, ‘The guy who died. Relatives? Mom? Mrs Davis, where is she?’**

**‘Where she always is.’ Harley replies.**

**‘See? Now, you're being helpful.’ Tony replies.**

‘You are so lucky that he was able to help.’ T’Challa commented.


	10. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avenger's react to Brandt's attack on Tony. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews! I'm slightly worried that everyone is slightly out of character but I've tried my best to keep it realistic and I've tried to make sure everyone says stuff each time. Anyway, Enjoy!

**The scene cuts to Tony wrapping a scarf around him and walking towards a bar.**

'Of course you're going to a bar.' Rhodey said with a smile.

'I'm offended that you would think that about me. First of all, I didn't have any money. Secondly, I was going to talk to Mrs Davies.' Tony replied.

'I apologise, I clearly underestimated you.' Rhodey said, sarcastically.

**'Uh...Sorry.' Tony says as he knocks into a woman. He then notices that she's dropped something and he picks it up to give it back to her.**

Rhodey smiled. Tony could be quite the gentleman when he wanted to be.

**'Lady? Is this, uh...' he calls and he hands it to her.**

**'Thank you.' She replies as she takes it back.**

'Why don't you ever show this kinda chivalry to me?' Natasha questioned, with a grin.

'Because you don't need my help. To be fair she didn't either, but I didn't know that at the time.' Tony replied.

**'Nice haircut. It suits you.' Tony says.**

**'Nice watch.' She replies.**

Rhodey suppressed a laugh.

**'Yeah. A limited edition.' He answers.**

'So what? You like it now?' Rhodey teased.

'Shut up.' Tony replied.

**'Oh, I don't doubt it.' She replies 'Well, have a good evening.'**

'She seems strange.' T'Challa commented.

'She was.' Tony replied, with a small smile.

**Tony walks into the bar.**

**'Excuse me.' Tony says as he passes through a crowd of people.**

'Since when were you so polite?' Clint said, with a grin.

'You know me. I'm always polite.' Tony replied with a smile.

**'Mrs Davis?' Tony asks as he sees a woman drinking alone, 'Mind if I join you?'**

'Well that's an amazing pick up line.' Sam commented, making Tony roll his eyes.

**'Free country.' She replies.**

**'Sure is.' Tony answers.**

**'All right. Where would you like to start?' She questions.**

'Why is she not asking who you are?' Thor questioned.

'You'll see.' Tony replied.

**'I just want to say, I'm sorry about your loss. I want to know what you think happened.' Tony queries.**

**'Look, I brought your damn file. You take it, go. Whatever was in here, he wanted no part of it.' She says, passing him a file.**

'So she was waiting for someone? Did they ever show up?' Steve asked.

'They sure did.' Tony replied.

**'Clearly, you're waiting for someone else. Huh? Supposed to meet someone here?' Tony asks as he flicks through the file.**

**'Yeah.' She confirms.**

**'Mrs Davis, your son didn't kill himself. I guarantee you, he didn't kill anyone. Someone used him.' Tony tells her.**

'I don't understand. How could someone use him?' Sam questioned.

'I think that he was given whatever drug it was that guy was given earlier that made him lose control. Someone is doing it on purpose.' Banner said.

'That's right. Except that it's only when people lose control that they blow up. They sign up for the trial and when it goes wrong the Mandarin takes the blame.' Tony explained.

**'What?' She asks.**

**'As a weapon.' Tony continues.**

**'You're not the person that called me after all, are you?' She realises.**

'So you're not as lucky as you seem to be.' Stephen commented.

'Definitely not. I'm actually extremely unlucky. The lucky breaks are few and far between.' Tony replied.

**'Actually, I am.' As the woman from earlier, Brandt, puts her hand on the table.**

'That's not good.' Thor commented.

**Suddenly she grabs Tony's arm and twists it, forcing him face down against the table.**

Rhodey flinched, having had that done to him in the past.

**'Hey, hey, hey! What's all this about? What the hell is going on here?' A sheriff sitting at a nearby table asks.**

'Why did he have to get involved?' Tony mumbled to himself as he remembered what happened. Steve overheard and frowned as he saw the guilty look on Tony's face.

**'It's called an arrest.' She says as she handcuffs Tony and throws him to the floor, 'Sheriff, is it?' She asks.**

**'Yes, ma'am, it is. And you are?' He replies.**

Tony sighed, remembering what had happened. Another death to feel guilty about. If he hadn't been there, that guy would still be alive. He didn't even know his name. Rhodey looked at Tony and realised from how guilty he was looking that the guy probably died and that Tony was blaming himself for it. He sighed, knowing that Tony was too stubborn to allow him to change his mind.

**'Homeland Security. We good here?' She answers as she holds up a badge.**

**'No, we're not "good." I need a little more information than that.' He comments.**

'This not going to end well.' Vision commented, looking at Tony's face. Tony sighed.

**'Well, I think it's a little above your pay grade, Sheriff.' She mocks.**

**'Yeah? Well, why don't you get on the horn to Nashville and, uh, upgrade me?' He responds. As he says this, Tony nods to Mrs Davis and she slides the file across the floor so that it's out the way.**

'Smart, that way you can find it later.' Vision commented.

'Why the tone of surprise? I can be smart.' Tony protested.

'Oh I know that. It's just not something I would have thought of.' Vision replied.

**'All right. You know what? I was hoping to do this the smart way, but, uh, the fun way is always good.' She replies and her hand begins to glow around a metal object.**

Tony frowned, trying to figure out what it was.

**'Deputy, get this woman out of...' the sheriff orders but Brandt holds the metal thing to his face, making him yell. She then pulls him close and grabs his gun from his pocket and shoots him twice. Tony gets up and runs outside.**

'Poor guy. He hadn't even done anything!' Scott protested.

'No. He hadn't.' Tony said sombrely.

**'Hey, hot wings, you want to party? Come on, you and me, let's go.' Tony taunts as he turns to face the doorway he'd just come out of. As he turns away he sees Savin getting out of a nearby car with a hot drink.**

'How did they know you were there?' Thor questioned.

'They were looking for that file and happened to come across me, I suppose.' Tony replied.

**He throws it away and comes towards him. He pulls out a gun and shoots at him twice. However, he misses as Harley throws a snowball at him and then hides behind a lamppost.**

'What was he doing there?' Bruce asked.

'He must have followed me.' Tony said, sighing.

**'Crazy, huh?' Tony comments to a man hiding nearby as he takes cover behind a car.**

**'Yep.' He agrees.**

'Definitely.' Rhodey agreed.

**'Watch this.' Tony responds. He then runs and jumps through the window of a nearby building.**

'Always a showoff.' Banner commented with a grin.

'Whatever.' Tony replied.

**Meanwhile, Brandt walks towards him and a guy comes up behind her with a gun but she hears him load it and she turns around and rips it out his hand and she turns it on Tony who runs and slides behind a counter before she shoots.**

'That was close!' Thor commented, letting out a huge breath as it was made clear that she had missed.

'I've had closer.' Tony said, as he shrugged.

**She walks forward and takes off her jacket. Tony crouches with his back against the counter and he turns to see Brandt there.**

'Woman almost gave me a heart attack, jumping me like that.' Tony mumbled.

'To be fair. You're doing well without your suit.' Clint commented.

**She grabs him and pins him against the wall. She punches him and slams him against the table by grabbing his handcuffs. He rolls to a stand but she pins him against the wall again. She grins and grabs his face with her hands as they begin to glow.**

Steve frowned and glanced at Tony, wondering how he'd gotten out of it.

**Tony swings around and jumps over the counter and hooks his handcuffs around her head. Her neck begins to glow and the heat melts the handcuffs, freeing Tony's hands.**

'Now that was clever. How you managed to keep going this far without your suit was impressive, let alone having your hands tied as well.' Natasha commented.

'Wow, a non sarcastic compliment. I am honoured.' Tony commented.

'Don't worry. It won't happen again.' Natasha replied, sarcastically.

**Tony yells as he drops the glowing handcuffs. He then kicks over a bottle of oil and Brandt kicks the handcuffs into it, setting it on fire and blocking her off.**

Tony smirked at the impressed looks on the others' faces.

**However, she appears to be able to walk through it. Tony goes into the kitchen and sets the microwave.**

**'You walked right into this one. I've dated hotter chicks than you.' Tony mocks.**

'Literally.' Tony said with a smirk.

'Even in the middle of a fight. You still have time to come up with one liners.' Sam said, with a smile.

'Yep. That's me. The one liner king.' Tony replied.

**Brandt finally gets through the fire and opens the door, falling on her knees.**

**'That's all you got?' She replies, 'A cheap trick and a cheesy one-liner?'**

'Obviously.' Steve said, with a smile.

**Tony unplugs a gas cylinder.**

Scott smiled.

'Clever.' He commented.

**'Sweetheart, that could be the name of my autobiography.' Tony replies and he runs away.**

The others all chuckled at that.

'It sorta works.' Rhodey commented.

**It is revealed that there are two metal tags in the microwave. That and the gas then cause an explosion.**

'That's quite an explosion.' Steve commented.

'You do remember how I used to make bombs for a living right?' Tony reminded him.

**Tony, having sheltered behind a fridge door, comes out stumbling. Tony looks up and sees Brandt hung over an electric line, clearly dead. He then notices a water tower leaning slightly nearby. It is revealed that Savin is using his powers to melt the support column.**

'That's not good.' Stephen commented.

**Tony runs as it falls over but he gets caught behind a metal fence. The water tower falls and Tony's leg is caught underneath the rubble. He attempts to lift it but fails.**

**'Let me go!' Harley's voice distracts him and he sees Savin coming towards him with Harley slung over his back.**

'Now that's just low.' Steve said, angry at the thought of him using a kid as a shield.

'I shouldn't have gotten him involved.' Tony muttered.

**Tony frantically tries to free himself.**

Steve looked at Tony, realising that he had underestimated how much he cared. He cared a lot more than he let on.

**'Help me!' Savin says, mockingly, and he puts Harley down and sits him on his knee, 'Anyway- Hey, kid, what would you like for Christmas?'**

**'Mr Stark, I am so sorry.' Harley says.**

'Kid didn't need to apologise.' Tony muttered.

**'No,no,no. I think he was trying to say, "I want my goddamn file."' Savin says.**

**'It's not your fault, kid. Remember what I told you about bullies?' Tony asks.**

'The device you gave him.' T'Challa realised. Tony smirked.

**Harley suddenly remembers the device Tony gave him earlier. He twists away and activates it. A blinding light is set off, forcing Savin to drop him and Harley runs away.**

Everyone relaxed, knowing that no harm had come to the kid.

**'You like that, Westworld? That's the thing about smart guys, we always cover our ass.' Tony says as he activates a flight stabiliser and shoots Savin.**

'Cut the wire, right Tony?' Steve questioned with a smile.

'Damn right.' Tony replied.

**'Ah!' Tony yells as it melts and falls off.**


	11. The Mandarin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony leaves Harley and the Mandarin films another video. I hope you enjoy this! Please leave some comments and suggestions! xx

**The scene cuts to Tony walking away with the file in his hand.**

‘So you got the file?’ Vision commented.

 

‘Course I did. I didn’t go through all that for nothing.’ Tony replied.

**‘You're welcome.’ Harley says, catching Tony up.**

**‘For what? Did I miss something?’ Tony asks.**

‘Tony. You could at least have given the boy some credit.’ Steve commented.

 

‘I did, eventually.’ Tony replied.

**‘Me, saving your life.’ Harley answers.**

**‘Yeah. A, I saved you first. B, thanks. Sort of. And C, if you do someone a solid, don't be a yutz. All right? Just play it cool. Otherwise you come off grandiose.’ Tony tells him as he reaches the car and unlocks it.**

‘Like you don’t?’ Sam commented.

 

‘Nope. I always play it cool.’ Tony replied with a smirk.

**‘Unlike you? Admit it, you need me. We're connected.’ Harley replies.**

**What I need is for you to go home, be with your mom, keep your trap shut, guard the suit, and stay connected to the telephone because if I call, you better pick up. Okay?’**

‘You can’t ask that of a kid!’ Steve protested.

 

‘I promise I didn’t ruin his life. Okay? Happy now?’ Tony replied.

**Can you feel that? We're done here. Move out of the way, or I'm gonna run you over.’**

‘Tony!’ Steve protested.

 

‘He’s a smart kid. He knows I wouldn’t actually run him over.’ Tony replied.

**‘Bye, kid.’ Tony gets into the car and revs the engine, ‘I'm sorry, kid. You did good.’ Tony says.**

**‘So, now you're just gonna leave me here, like my dad?’ Harley says, looking hurt.**

‘Someone knows how to turn on the guilt.’ Rhodey commented, knowing the effect that would have had on Tony. Tony winced as he realised the implication of what the boy had said. He had been a little distracted at the time.

**‘Yeah. Wait, you're guilt-tripping me, aren't you?’ Tony realises.**

The others scoffed.

 

‘To be fair. He probably is.’ Sam commented.

**‘I'm cold.’ Harley says, childishly, as he wraps his blanket around him.**

‘Correction. He definitely is.’ Sam corrected himself.

**‘I can tell.’ Tony says, mockingly, ‘You know how I can tell? Because we're connected.’ He then drives off.**

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Tony cracked a smile.

 

‘That was so mean, but I’ve got to admit it was funny.’ Steve commented, a small grin on his face.

 

‘I told ya. One liner king. Right here.’ Tony responded.

**‘It was worth a shot.’ Harley comments.**

‘See. It was all a guilt trip.’ Tony added.

 

‘He’s still just a kid though. And he had just been threatened.’ Steve commented.

**The scene cuts to Savin lying on some rubble. His skin glows as his head wound heals. He then coughs and begins to get up groaning.**

‘How the hell did it heal that quickly?’ Stephen Strange asked.

 

‘Extremis is really clever.’ Tony replied, sarcastically.

**The scene cuts to an advert for a Christmas tree.**

‘Man. I hate these adverts.’ Sam commented.

**‘You get this. It's affordable. It's gorgeous. It goes with any decor...’ The announcer says.**

**Suddenly the screen is cut off by the Mandarin’s sign.**

‘Wait. This was when he threatened the President. Right?’ Clint asked.

 

‘He what?’ Steve asked.

 

‘Do you even watch television?’ Scott asked.

 

‘I do…but we were on a mission at this point and I only got a verbal update on what happened afterwards.’ Steve explained.

**The scene cuts to a news broadcasting room where their screens are also being taken over by the Mandarin’s sign.**

‘What the hell? How can he keep doing it?’ Clint asked.

 

‘It’s not that difficult.’ Tony replied.

 

‘Could you do it?’ Clint asked.

 

‘Yep. Easy.’ Tony replied.

**‘What happened to picture?’ A woman asks.**

**‘Go to override.’ Another woman says.**

‘That’s not something you can just override.’ Tony said, shaking his head.

**‘How is this happening again?’ another woman says as she enters the room.**

**The scene cuts to a flight control centre.**

**‘Fine. Override to Los Angeles.’ Another guy replies.**

‘That wouldn’t work.’ Tony muttered.

**‘I'm trying. There's nothing I can...’ A woman replies.**

**The scene cuts to a bar and then back to the broadcasting room.**

**‘Well, where is the feed coming from?’ a woman asks**

**‘I don't know, it's in all of our receivers and I...’ A guy replies, ‘The entire East Coast, the satellites are down.’ She replies.**

‘The whole East Coast?’ Steve commented, surprised.

 

‘Yeah. That’s easy. If I wanted to, I bet I could hack the airwaves across the whole of America.’ Tony bragged.

 

‘I’m sure you could. Shuri could do that easily.’ T’Challa commented.

 

‘Who’s Shuri?’ Tony asked.

 

‘My little sister. She’s a genius.’ T’Challa replied.

 

‘Sure.’ Tony said, rolling his eyes.

 

‘She once hacked your servers. She said it was easy.’ T’Challa commented, with a grin.

 

‘What!’ Tony responded, with alarm. He immediately pulled out his phone and began looking into it. The others snickered.

**‘It's not just our station.’ Another woman says.**

**‘What about a backup manual?’ A guy says.**

**The scene cuts to the Vice President, called Rodriguez, surrounded by a bunch of Aides.**

‘Isn’t that the Vice President who got arrested?’ Clint asked, and Tony nodded.

**‘We have an unauthorised broadcast cutting through...Mr Vice President, I think you should see this.’ An Aide says as he looks up from a laptop.**

**‘Oh, God, not again. Is the President getting this?’ Rodriguez says as he looks at the screen showing the Mandarin sign.**

‘How many times did he do this? How did they keep letting him?’ Steve asked.

 

‘Quite a few times. They never figured out how to stop him.’ Tony said, with a smirk.

**The scene cuts to the President on a plane, surrounded by Aides, watching a screen with the Mandarin’s sign on which soon cuts to the Mandarin himself.**

**‘Mr President. Only two lessons remain. And I intend to finish this before Christmas morning.’ He says.**

**The camera pans down to show that the Mandarin is holding a gun to a man in a suit.**

‘What did that guy do?’ Steve asked, angrily.

 

‘Nothing.’ Tony replied, sighing.

**‘Meet Thomas Richards. Good strong name. Good strong job. Thomas, here, is an accountant for the Roxxon Oil Corporation. But I'm sure he's a really good guy. I'm going to shoot him in the head, live on your television in 30 seconds.’ He threatens.**

**‘No!’ Thomas cries.**

‘That’s a hell of a threat.’ Steve commented, frowning.

**‘The number for this telephone is in your cell phone. Exciting, isn't it, imagining how it got there? America, if your president calls me in the next half-minute, Tom lives. Go!’ The Mandarin orders.**

**The president looks at his phone and sees that a number has come up.**

**‘How did he hack my phone?’ The President asks.**

‘How do you hack a phone?’ Thor questioned.

 

‘Again. Not difficult.’ Tony replied.

**‘We can't allow terrorists to dictate...’ The Aide says.**

**‘I have to make this call.’ The President says.**

**‘I'd strongly advise against that.’ The Aide replies.**

**‘This is the right thing to do.’ The President says.**

‘Definitely is.’ Steve agreed.

**The president rings and it rings out on the television. The Mandarin shoots Tom.**

‘What?! But he used the phone!’ Thor protested.

 

‘I know. I guess he wanted to make a point.’ Tony said, sighing.

 

‘By killing someone.’ Steve added, angrily.

**‘There's just one lesson left, President Ellis. So run away, hide, kiss your children goodbye. Because nothing, not your army, not your red, white and blue attack dog, can save YOU. I'll see you soon.’ The Mandarin threatens.**

‘He did that just as a lesson?’ Natasha questioned, angrily.

 

‘Yeah.’ Tony replied, sighing.

**‘Tell Rhodes, find this lunatic right now.’ The President says.**

‘Please do. Tell me you got this guy’ Thor said.

 

‘Yeah. We did.’ Tony assured him.

**‘Sir, we tracked the broadcast signal. We have a possible point of origin in Pakistan**

**and the Patriot is ready to strike.’ A military Aide says.**

**‘Right now?’ The President asks.**

**‘Yes, sir.’ The Aide replies.**

‘Good.’ Thor said, with a smirk.


	12. Tony meets his biggest fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers watch as Tony meets his big fan and Rhodey shows up again. Thanks for all the comments and Kudos! they are amazing!

**The scene cuts to Tony driving away in a car. He picks up the documents and flicks through them before throwing them down on the seat beside him.**

**‘Man. Happy, Happy, Happy’ he whispers to himself.**

**He then picks a piece of paper and turns it over and recognises AIM written in the corner.**

‘Wasn’t that the company Killian set up?’ T’Challa questioned, and Tony nodded.

 

‘So he was working with the Mandarin?’ Thor added, and Tony nodded again.

**The scene cuts to Rhodey breaking in to a place in Pakistan.**

**‘Don't move!’ Rhodey yells as he holds up his repulsers. Suddenly his phone rings.**

‘Why do you have your phone on during a mission?’ Vision commented.

 

‘Somebody hacked my suit.’ Rhodey replied, looking at Tony.

**‘Uh...Hang on a second. Hello?’ Rhodey asks as he answers.**

**‘You ever have a chick straddling you and you look up and suddenly she's glowing from the inside out, kind of a bright orange?’ Tony asks through the phone.**

‘That’s how you greet your friend after your house was blown up with you inside?’ Stephen Strange asks.

 

‘Yeah. No big deal.’ Tony replied with a grin.

**‘Yeah, I've had that. Who is this?’ Rhodey asks.**

**‘It's me, pal. Now, last time I went missing, if I remember correctly, you came looking for me. What are you doing?’ Tony asks.**

‘Last time? Is that when you were kidnapped in Afghanistan?’ Scott asked, getting looks from everyone who knew Tony well. Tony nodded sharply, pushing away the memories.

**‘A little knock-and-talk, making friends in Pakistan. What are you doing?’ Rhodey questions.**

**‘Your redesign, your big rebrand, that was AIM, right?’ Tony replies.**

**‘Yeah.’ Rhodey replies.**

‘Oh right. So you’re going to hack into his servers to find out what was going on?’ Thor asked, and Tony nodded.

**‘I'm gonna find a heavy-duty comm sat right now, I need your login.’ Tony asks.**

**‘It's the same as it's always been, "WarMachine68."’ Rhodey answers.**

**‘And password, please.’ Tony asks again.**

‘Oh no.’ Rhodes said, sighing.

 

‘You actually gave him your password?’ Banner said, laughing.

**‘Well, look, I gotta change it every time you hack in, Tony.’ Rhodey complains.**

**‘It's not the '80s, nobody says "hack" any more. Give me your login.’ Tony asks.**

**‘"WAR MACHINE ROX" with an "X," all caps.’ Rhodey replies.**

‘Really? That’s your password?’ T’Challa asked.

 

‘Shut up. It was ages ago.’ Rhodes replied, shifting in his seat.

**A guy laughs and he holds out his gun. Tony then laughs as well.**

**‘Yeah, okay.’ Rhodey says.**

**‘That is so much better than "lron Patriot."’ Tony comments and he spins the car around and drives away.**

‘It is.’ Scott agreed.

**The scene cuts to a beauty Pagent and the presenter is questioning one of the models.**

**‘Very nice. Very nice. I have one question for you. What would you like for Christmas this year?’ the presenter asks.**

**‘Well, David...’ the model replies.**

‘Urgh. I hate those things.’ Natasha commented.

**The scene cuts to Tony, outside the building, trying to be inconspicuous.**

‘Wow. Great job blending in.’ Sam said, sarcastically.

 

‘It worked didn’t it?’ Tony replied.

**‘Do not erase a programme from my DVR unless you are 100% sure...’ says a camera guy on the phone, as he passes Tony who sneaks into his van.**

‘That’s brave. How did you not get caught?’ Natasha asked.

 

‘I’m just good.’ Tony replied, with a smirk.

**‘One more time! Ms Elk Ridge, everybody! All right.’ The announcer says as it cuts back to the judges.**

**The scene then cuts to inside the van where Tony is messing with the controls.**

**‘Because you erase my shows!’ the camera man protests from outside the van.**

‘This isn’t gonna be good.’ Steve commented.

 

‘It wasn’t too bad. He was a fan.’ Tony explained.

**‘That ain't gonna cut it.’ Tony comments, as he looks at the screen.**

**‘We talked about this. Excuse me, sir. I don't know who...’ the camera man says as he sees Tony.**

**‘Shh.’ Tony says, putting a finger on his lips as he turns around.**

‘Really, Tony? Do you always have to be so dramatic?’ Natasha said.

 

‘Yep. Always.’ Tony replied.

**‘Mom, I need to call you back. Something magical is happening. Tony Stark is in my van.’ The camera man says, excitedly.**

**‘Shh. Keep it down.’ Tony protests.**

**‘Tony Stark is in my van!’ the cameraman repeats, excitedly.**

‘He looks like a lot to deal with.’ Sam commented.

 

‘He sure was.’ Tony replied.

**‘No, he's not.’ Tony replies.**

**‘I knew you were still alive!’ the camera man says.**

**‘Come on in. Close the door.’ Tony says and the guy comes in and closes the door..**

**‘Oh, wow. Can I just say, sir...’ he began but Tony interrupts.**

‘He’s annoying me already.’ Clint commented.

**‘Yep.’ Tony replies.**

**‘I am your biggest fan.’ The camera man says.**

‘This is gonna be good.’ Sam said, with a smile.

**‘Okay. First, is this your van? Is anyone else gonna come in?’ Tony asks.**

**‘No, no, no. Just us.’ Gary replies.**

**‘Great. What's your name?’ Tony questions.**

‘So you can be nice on occasions.’ Steve commented.

 

‘Only on occasions.’ Tony replied, with a smile.

**‘Gary’ he says.**

**‘Gary’ Tony repeats.**

**Oh, wow.’ Gary says, incredulously, as they shake hands.**

**‘Right there is fine.’ Tony adds.**

**‘Okay.’ He replies.**

**‘Okay? I get a lot of this, it's okay.’ Tony says.**

‘You do?’ Wanda questioned, wondering how Tony dealt with it.

 

‘All the time. It’s annoying.’ Tony replied.

**Oh, good. Can I just say?’ he begins.**

**‘What do you want? Yeah.’ Tony replies.**

**‘I don't know if you can tell, but I have, like, patterned my whole look after you. My hair's a little...’ he continues until Tony interrupts.**

‘Wow. He is a super fan.’ Scott commented.

**‘it's fine.’ Tony assures him.**

**‘It's not right, 'cause there's no product in it.’ He explains.**

‘You put product in your hair?’ Clint questioned.

 

‘Only a bit.’ Tony replied, defensively.

**‘Right.’ Tony says.**

**‘I don't want to make things awkward for you, but I do have to show you... Boom!’ he says as he lifts his arm to show a really bad tattoo of Tony’s face.**

‘That’s an awful tattoo. Why would you want that?’ Natasha asked.

 

‘Why would you want a tattoo of Tony’s face?’ Wanda added.

 

‘Why wouldn’t you?’ Tony replied sarcastically.

**‘A Hispanic Scott Baio.’ Tony says, trying to work out what it is.**

‘Tony. Don’t be so mean.’ Rhodey commented, shaking his head.

 

‘What? I genuinely didn’t know what it was supposed to be.’ Tony replied.

**‘I'm sorry. Is that me?’ he says as he suddenly realises what it is supposed to be.**

**‘Yeah. It's... I mean...I had them do it off a doll that I made, so it's not like it's off a picture. So it's a little bit...’ he explains.**

‘Why would you not do it off a picture?’ Tony muttered to himself.

**‘Gary. Listen to me, okay? I don't want to clip your wings, here. We're both a little over-excited.’**

‘Sure. Both of you.’ Bruce said, sarcastically.

**‘I got an issue. I'm chasing bad guys. I'm trying to grab a little something from some hard-crypt data files. I don't have enough juice. I need you to jump on the roof... Right? Recalibrate the lSDNs. Pump it up by about 40%.’ Tony asks.**

**‘Got it.’ Gary explains.**

**‘All right? It's a mission.’ Tony explains.**

‘That’s a good way of putting it.’ Natasha said, surprised at Tony’s skills of persuasion.

**‘Yeah.’ Gary says, looking excited.**

**‘Tony needs Gary.’ Tony begins.**

**‘And Gary needs Tony.’ Gary finishes.**

‘Well that’s just weird.’ Scott commented.

**‘Be quiet about it. Go.’ Tony orders.**

**‘Yeah.’ He says, as he goes outside.**

**Tony enters in the username and password that Rhodey gave him into the computer and brings up some video files of Killian’s experiments.**

‘So it was just an experiment?’ Steve asked, Tony nodded.

**It begins with a video of Killian questioning a guy.**

**‘What would you regard as the defining moment of your life?’ Killian asks.**

**‘Well, uh, I think that would be the day I decided not to let my injury beat me.’ He replies.**

**The next video shows him questioning Brandt.**

‘That’s the woman from earlier, right?’ Vision asked.

 

‘She was just someone who signed up for an experiment.’ Tony replied.

**‘Will you please state your name for the camera?’ he asks.**

**‘Ellen Brandt.’ She replies.**

**‘Okay. So, the injections are administered periodically. Addiction will not be tolerated. And those who cannot regulate will be out from the programme.’ Killian tells her.**

‘In other words, they will die a painful death.’ Tony muttered.

**The scene cuts to Killian talking to a group of volunteers.**

**‘Once misfits, cripples... You are the next iteration of human evolution.’ Killian says.**

**Tony opens another video which shows the test subjects being prepared for the experiment and being injected with extremis.**

‘That’s awful.’ Steve said, remembering the torment Bucky went through.

**Everybody, before we start... I promise you, looking back at your life, there will be nothing as bitter as the memory of that glorious risk you prudently elected to forego. Today is your glory-Let's begin.’ Killian says.**

**The patients faces glow orange and many regrow lost limbs. Many begin screaming. One of them begins to lose control.**

‘He gave that to people?’ Natasha said, disgusted, Tony nodded.

**‘We gotta get out of here! We gotta get out of here! Get her out! Get them out of here!’ Killian yells.**

**‘A bomb is not a bomb when it's a misfire. The stuff doesn't always work. Right, pal?**

**It's faulty, but you found a buyer, didn't you? Sold it to the Mandarin. Got you, pal.’ Tony says to himself.**

‘He sold that to the Mandarin?’ Thor queried.

 

‘Kinda.’ Tony replied.


	13. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper gets taken hostage. Sorry this is so short but I'm only a few weeks away from my first exam so I don't have a lot of time. Please review!!!! They mean so much.

**The scene cuts to Maya and Pepper in a hotel room.**

Tony sighed and looked away angrily. Maya knew that Pepper meant something to him and yet she still sold her out. Pepper would never have been kidnapped if she wasn’t his girlfriend. He was always messing up her life. At least Maya had tried to help him in the end. A lot of good it did her; she still ended up dead.

**‘What happened?’ Pepper asks.**

**‘Fun fact. Before he built rockets for the Nazis, the idealistic Wernher von Braun dreamed of space travel. He stargazed. Do you know what he said when the first V-2 hit London? "The rocket performed perfectly. It just landed on the wrong planet."’ Maya begins.**

‘That’s messed up.’ Rhodey commented.

 

‘I don’t get the connection with what happened?’ Wanda questioned.

**See, we all begin wide-eyed. Pure science. And then the ego steps in, the obsession. And you look up, you're a long way from shore.’ Maya explains.**

‘That’s true. I drifted a long way from shore.’ Tony muttered, absentmindedly. He sighed as he remembered the weapons he made before Afghanistan and all the people who were killed by them. He looked at Wanda and though about her parents. Sure he hadn’t physically killed them but he might as well have.

 

‘You’re proof that you can find your way back.’ Steve replied, having noticed Tony’s guilty expression.

**‘You can't be too hard on yourself, Maya. I mean, you gave your research to a think tank.’ Pepper replies.**

‘Yeah. It wasn’t her fault.’ Bruce commented.

 

‘It was more her fault than you’d think. But it wasn’t completely her.’ Tony replied.

**‘Yeah, but Killian built that think tank on military contracts.’ Maya counters.**

**‘That's exactly what we used to do. So, don't judge yourself.’ Pepper reminds her.**

‘Trust Pepper to always be optimistic.’ Tony commented, ‘Using military contracts was not a good thing.’

 

‘You changed, that’s what matters.’ Rhodey commented.

 

‘Thank you, Mr positive. Stop with the encouragement your making me wanna throw up.’ Tony replied.

 

‘I just think this movie isn’t doing any good for your mental health. Your panic attacks…’ Rhodey began but Tony interrupted.

 

‘Shut up! I’m fine. Absolutely fine. I swear to god if anyone else mentions my mental health I’m gonna get mad.’ Tony replied, angrily. An uncomfortable silence followed as the others glanced at each other. Tony sighed. Clearly none of them believed him. Although, to be fair, he wasn’t really convinced himself.

**‘Thank you, Pepper. I really appreciate that.’ Maya replies.**

**There is then a knock at the door and Pepper opens it.**

‘That’s not a good idea Pep.’ Tony said, looking upset as he knew what was going to happen.

 

‘What happened?’ Thor asked, looking concerned.

 

‘It’s a long story.’ Tony replied, quietly. The look on his face was enough to tell Thor not to pursue the subject any further.

**A waiter brings in a tray of food.**

**‘Hi, good evening. Come on in.’ Pepper says.**

**‘Good evening.’ He replies.**

**Suddenly Killian appears behind him and breaks his neck.**

‘Oh my god that made me jump.’ Clint commented.

**‘Maya, run!’ Pepper cries and she turns to run but Killian grabs her and pins Pepper to the wall by her throat.**

Tony frowned and shifted in his seat.

 

‘She’s ok right?’ Natasha asked, and Tony nodded.

**‘Hi, Pepper. So, you want to tell me why you were at Stark's mansion last night?’ Killian asks as he looks towards Maya.**

**‘I'm trying to fix this thing. I didn't know you and the master were gonna blow the place up.’ Maya replies.**

‘Wait, So she was working with them?’ Stephen questioned, and Tony nodded.

**‘Oh, I see. So, you were trying to save Stark when he threatened us?’ Killian questions.**

**‘I've told you, Killian, we can use him.’ Maya insists.**

‘Well that’s nice.’ Clint commented.

 

‘They need you for Extremis, right? To stop people blowing up?’ T’Challa realised, and Tony nodded.

**‘Pepper. Pepper. Pepper.’ Killian says as she struggles.**

**‘Look, if we want to launch product next year, I need Stark. He just lacked a decent incentive. Now, he has one.’ Maya adds.**

‘Pepper is more than just an incentive.’ Tony muttered, angrily.

 

‘I thought he liked her?’ Vision questioned.

 

‘Clearly not that much. He probably only acted nice because he wanted her to help his project.’ Bruce replied.


	14. Tony and Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets back in contact with Rhodey and calls Harley for an update. Good luck to those who, like me, are going through exams. It's a difficult and annoying time but we will all get through it.Hope you enjoy it!

**The scene cuts to Rhodey flying through the air.**

**‘This is support team Blue-Zero. Sending coordinates for a suspected Mandarin broadcast point of origin.’ says a voice on the radio.**

‘Oh god. This was so embarrassing, and it wasn’t even my fault.’ Rhodey muttered.

 

‘Rhodey embarrassed? Someone film this.’ Tony joked and Rhodey rolled his eyes.

**‘COPY-‘ Rhodes says.**

**He then breaks in to a middle eastern sewing factory.**

**‘Nobody move.’ Rhodes commands.**

Everyone laughed as they saw where he was.

 

‘Well that is clearly a terrorist’s headquarters.’ Scott said, sarcastically.

**He then scans the area and realises that he had gone to the wrong place again.**

**‘Oh. Support Blue-Zero, unless the Mandarin's next attack on the U.S. involves cheaply-made sportswear, I think you messed up again.’ Rhodes says as the women get up and come towards him.**

‘Someone’s popular.’ Sam commented, sarcastically.

 

‘Shut up.’ Rhodey replied.

**‘Yes, you're free, uh, if you weren't before. It's... Of course. Yes, ma'am. Iron Patriot on the job. Happy to help. No need to thank me, ma'am. It's my pleasure.’ Rhodes says as the women thank him.**

‘What a gentleman.’ Natasha commented, sarcastically.

**The last woman comes up to him and shakes his hand when suddenly her hand turns orange and disables Rhodes' armour.**

‘That’s not good.’ Scott commented, having been surprised at the sudden turn of events.

 

‘You think?’ Tony replied, sarcastically.

**‘Savin? I've acquired the Patriot armour.’ The woman says as she puts a phone to her ear.**

**‘If you want this suit, you're going to have to pry my cold dead body out of it.’ Rhodes replies.**

‘Thankfully That didn’t happen.’ Tony commented.

 

‘It almost did.’ Rhodey commenting, earning a confused look from Tony.

**‘That's the plan, Colonel.’ She replies.**

**The scene cuts to Tony driving along a road at night.**

Tony sighed and put his head back as he remembered his panic attack during this conversation. He shifted in his seat and tried to look anywhere but the screen. It didn’t help as his heartbeat began rising.

**‘Harley, tell me what's happening. Give me a full report.’ Tony asks.**

**‘Yeah, I'm still eating that candy. Do you want me to keep eating it?’ Harley replies.**

‘That’s not healthy for a young kid.’ Steve said, sounding concerned.

 

‘It’s fine. I made sure he didn’t have too much.’ Tony replied.

**‘How much have you had?’ Tony questions.**

**‘Two or three bowls.’ Harley informs him.**

‘See? I kept tabs on how much he was having.’ Tony replied.

 

‘Two or three bowls is way too much.’ Bruce argued.

**‘Can you still see straight?’ Tony queries.**

**‘Sort of.’ Harley says.**

Steve sighed.

**‘That means you're fine.’ Tony answers.**

‘No it doesn’t. That is definitely not fine.’ Clint answered.

 

‘Remind me to take all the candy from your house when you have a kid.’ Scott commented.

**‘Give me Jarvis. Jarvis, how are we?’ Tony asks as Harley puts the phone next to the helmet.**

**‘It's totally fine, sir. I seem to do quite well for a stretch, and then at the end of the sentence I say the wrong cranberry.’**

‘Cranberry?’ Sam commented, with a laugh.

 

‘AI’s never work when they’re most needed.’ Tony commented, with a fake smile.

**‘And, sir, you were right. Once I factored in available AIM downlink facilities I was able to pinpoint the Mandarin's broadcast signal.’ Jarvis says.**

‘Hopefully Jarvis’ tracking skills are better than the military’s.’ Wanda commented.

 

‘Obviously they are. I built him.’ Tony said, and his heartbeat began to slow.

**‘What are we talking? Far East, Europe, North Africa, Iran, Pakistan, Syria? Where is it?’ Tony asks.**

**‘Actually, sir, it's in Miami.’ Jarvis replies.**

‘Well that’s pretty convenient as you don’t have your suit.’ Thor commented.

**‘Okay, kid, I'm gonna have to walk you through rebooting Jarvis's speech drive,** **but not right now. Harley, where is he really? Just look on the screen and tell me where it is.’ Tony asks.**

‘Nice to know how much you trusted Jarvis.’ Vision commented with a smile.

**‘Um, it does say Miami, Florida.’ Harley replies, as he looks at the computer.**

 

‘ **Okay, first things first, I need the armour. Where are we at with it?’ Tony asks.**

**‘Uh, it's not charging.’ Harley replies.**

‘That’s not good.’ Scott commented.

 

‘Wait. How did you defeat the Mandarin without your suit?’ Steve asked.

 

‘Well. Like I told you when we first met. Even without the suit, I’m still a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.’ Tony replied, with a grin.

**Tony immediately slams on the breaks and begins breathing heavily, another panic attack coming on.**

The grin immediately left Tony’s face and he looked away from the screen.

 

‘I swear to god if anyone says anything I will get mad.’ Tony commented.

**‘Actually, sir, it is charging, but the power source is questionable. It may not succeed in revitalising the Mark 42.’ Jarvis tells him.**

**‘What's questionable about electricity?’ Tony asked.**

‘Practically everything is questionable about electricity. You should know that.’ Bruce said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

 

‘Well I wasn’t thinking straight.’ Tony mumbled back.

**‘All right? It's my suit, and I can't... I'm not gonna... I don't wanna...Oh, God, not again.’ Tony says, breathing heavily as he gets out the car.**

**‘Tony? Are you having another attack? I didn't even mention New York.’ Harley asks.**

‘That really isn’t going to help.’ Sam commented.

 

Tony closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to slow his heartbeat.

**‘Right, and then you just said it by name, while denying having said it.’ Tony comments, sarcastically.**

**‘Okay, um, uh...’ Harley continues.**

‘Are you sure you’re ok Tony?’ Rhodey asked, as Tony continues to breathe heavily.

 

‘For the millionth time. I’m fine.’ Tony replied, finally managing to slow his heartbeat.

**‘God, what am I gonna do?’ Tony questions.**

**‘Just breathe. Really, just breathe. You're a mechanic, right?’ Harley questions.**

‘You built stuff?’ T’Challa questioned, Tony nodded and smirked.

**‘Right.’ Tony replies.**

**‘You said so.’ Harley reminds him.**

‘That’s sweet. At least he’s trying.’ Vision commented.

**‘Yes, I did.’ Tony accepts.**

**‘Why don't you just build something?’ Harley asks.**

**‘Okay. Thanks, kid.’ Tony says, and he takes a breath and drives off.**

‘Who would have thought a kid would help you with a panic attack.’ Natasha wondered.


	15. Trevor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Trevor. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! They really make my day. Only one more exam left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! However, as I'm going travelling I will try to write up the next two chapters before I go. Would you prefer that I publish them both before I go or publish every two weeks as before, providing that I have access to wifi?

**The scene cuts to Tony with a hoodie and a cap, going into a store and buying items to build an explosive.**

‘That’s an amazing disguise.’ Scott said, with a smirk.

 

‘Shut up.’ Tony replied.

 

‘What are you making’ T’Challa asked.

**It then cuts to him building a load of weapons.**

‘Wow. You’re kinda scary when you’re building stuff.’ Natasha commented.

**He then drives off to the mansion where he believes the Mandarin to be. He hides in the bushes and uses binoculars to look at the number of guards there.**

‘There is no way you could take them all down without your suit.’ Clint commented.

 

'You sure about that?' Tony said, with a smirk.

 

'Definitely.' Steve added.

**He runs and climbs over a wall and takes down three guards with a retractable metal whip and a stun gun.**

 

'How did you make a stun gun out of stuff in a store?' Scott asked.

 

'I'm a genius.' Tony replied with a smirk.

 

**He then uses an explosive bauble and a gun to take out two other guards.**

‘I take back what I said.’ Clint commented.

 

‘That was impressive.’ Steve commented.

 

'Alright. No need to bolster his ego any more.' Natasha added

 

'Come on! It was pretty impressive.' Tony protested.

 

'Fine. It kinda was.' Natasha said. Tony smirked and Natasha rolled her eyes in response.

**The scene cuts to a woman lying on a sofa.**

**‘Why is it so hot in here? I told you to put it at 68.’ She complains.**

**‘My fault again. Let me tell you something, sweetheart. I am not your personal air con...’ a guy says as it pans to a guy sitting at a desk and he stops as Tony electrocutes his head, making him go unconscious.**

‘Damn. You’re harsh.’ Sam commented, sarcastically.

**Tony takes his gun and motions to the other girl to stay quiet but she appears to be on drugs and just smiles back.**

‘Well she’s not going to be any help. Still confused about how you got out of there.’ Natasha commented.

**Tony continues looking through the house and he finds two girls underneath a bed cover on the bed. Then the toilet flushes and Tony hides behind the bed head.**

**‘I wouldn't go in there for 20 minutes. Now, which one of you is Vanessa?’ Trevor asks as he comes out the toilet.**

‘That’s the Mandarin?’ Scott commented, looking confused.

 

‘Not exactly. He’s an actor.’ Tony replied.

**‘That's me.’ One girl says.**

**‘Ah! Nessie. Did you know that fortune cookies aren't even Chinese? There's some guy over here. They're made by Americans, based on a Japanese recipe.’ Trevor explains.**

‘Wasn’t that on one of the videos he made?’ Vision asked.

 

‘Yeah. He’s not the smartest person on the plant.’ Tony replied.

**‘Hey!’ Tony says.**

**‘Bloody hell. Bloody hell.’ Trevor says, looking confused.**

‘Wow. He is really not the Mandarin.’ Wanda commented.

**‘Don't move.’ Tony says.**

**‘I'm not moving. You want something? Take it. Although the guns are all fake**

**because those wankers wouldn't trust me with the real ones.’ Trevor complains.**

‘I told you he wasn’t that clever.’ Tony replied.

 

‘Yeah. I’m beginning to realise that.’ Thor commented.

**‘What?’ Tony questions.**

**‘Hey, do you fancy either of the birds?’ Trevor queries.**

‘That’s gross.’ T’Challa commented.

**‘Heard enough. You're not him. The Mandarin, the real guy. Where? Where's the Mandarin? Where is he?’ Tony asks.**

**‘Whoa, whoa, whoa. He's here. He's here, but he's not here. He's here, but he's not here.’ Trevor replies, holding his hands up.**

‘That doesn’t make sense at all.’ Bruce queried.

 

‘It does eventually.’ Tony replied.

**‘What do you mean?’ Tony questions.**

**‘It's complicated. Hey, it's complicated.’ Trevor says.**

‘Sure it is.’ Strange commented.

**‘It is.’ Tony responds.**

**‘It's complicated.’ Trevor repeats.**

**‘Uncomplicate it. Ladies, out. Get out of the bed. Get into the bathroom. Sit.’ Tony orders.**

‘Didn’t that guy say not to go into the bathroom?’ Thor questioned.

 

‘Yep.’ Tony replied.

**‘Ew!’ One of the women says as she goes into the bathroom.**

**‘Oh, Jesus.’ The other woman says as she follows him.**

‘That’s gross.’  Scott commented.

**Trevor tries to crawl away but Tony fires a warning shot when he notices and he gets back up.**

**‘My name is Trevor. Trevor Slattery.’ Trevor says.**

**‘What are you? What are you, a decoy? You're a double, right? What, you mean like an understudy?’ Tony queries.**

‘Unfortunately not.’ Tony commented.

**‘No, absolutely not. Don't hurt the face! I'm an actor.’ Trevor explains.**

‘Really? I can’t imagine he’s the best actor.’ Steve commented.

 

‘He’s probably not.’ Tony replied.

 

‘He did the Mandarin pretty well.’ T’Challa replied.

**‘You got a minute to live. Fill it with words.’ Tony orders.**

**‘It's just a role. "The Mandarin," see, it's not real.’ Trevor continues.**

‘So who was responsible?’ Steve questioned.

 

‘You’ll see. Just shut up and keep watching.’ Tony replied.

**‘Then how did you get here, Trevor?’ Tony questions.**

**‘Well, I, um, had a little problem with, um, substances. And I ended up doing things, no two ways about it, in the street, that a man shouldn't do.’ Trevor says.**

‘I really didn’t need to know that.’ Wanda commented.

**‘Next?’ Tony adds.**

**‘Then, they approached me about the role, and they knew about the drugs.’ Trevor adds.**

**‘What did they say? They'd get you off them?’ Tony questions.**

**‘They said they'd give me more.’ Trevor replies.**

‘Really? That’s awful. Hey could at least have got him off them.’ Steve commented.

 

‘That wouldn’t have worked. He’s a junkie. He wants more drugs not less.’ Clint replies.

**‘They gave me things. They gave me this palace. They gave me plastic surgery. They gave me things.’ Trevor explains before nodding off.**

‘Has he fallen asleep?’ Sam questioned.

 

‘Yep. Like I said. He’s a drug addict.’ Tony replied, impatiently.

**‘Did you just nod off? Hey.’ Tony says angrily, prodding Trevor until he wakes up.**

**‘No, and a lovely speedboat. And the thing was, he needed someone to take credit for some accidental explosions.’ Trevor explains.**

‘They weren’t accidental.’ Tony muttered, angrily.

**‘"He"? Killian?’ Tony asks.**

**‘Killian’ Trevor says.**

**‘He created you?’ Tony queries.**

**‘He created me.’ Trevor confirms.**

‘Oh right. So Killian was behind all of the videos.’ T’Challa realised.

**‘Custom-made terror threat.’ Tony realises.**

**Yes. Yes. His think tank thinked it up. The pathology of a serial killer. The manipulation**

**of Western iconography. Ready for another lesson? Blah, blah, blah. No. Of course, it was my performance that brought the Mandarin to life.’ Trevor says.**

‘To be fair he was quite convincing.’ Thor commented.

**‘Your performance? Where people died?’ Tony questions.**

**‘No, they didn't. Look around you. The costumes, green screen. Honestly, I wasn't on location for half this stuff. And when I was, it was movie magic, love.’ Trevor claims.**

‘How could he not have realised that it was real?’ Scott wondered.

 

‘For the last time. I told you he’s not very smart.’ Tony replied.

**I'm sorry, but I got a best friend who's in a coma and he might not wake up. So you're gonna have to answer for that. You're still going down, pal. You under...’ but he is knocked out by Savin who appears behind him.**

‘That’s not good.’ Clint commented.

 

‘Oh right. Are they going to use Pepper to force you to help them fix Extremis?’ Steve questioned, looking concerned.

 

‘Yeah. I don’t know whether to be impressed or worried that you worked that out so quickly.’ Tony replied.

**‘Okay, Trevor, what did you tell him?’ Saving asks.**

**‘I didn't tell him anything.’ Trevor replies.**

**‘Nothing?’ Savin questions.**

‘He didn’t exactly say nothing but at least he attempted to lie.’ Natasha commented, with a smile.

**‘No.’ Trevor replies.**

**‘You should have pressed the panic button.’ Savin tells him.**

**‘Well, I panicked, but then I handled it.’ Trevor replies, and he opens another drink.**

‘Yeah. He handled it perfectly.’ Sam added.


	16. Killian and the Mandarin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian reveals his plan to Tony.
> 
> I'm so sorry this is so late!!! I was busy yesterday and I completely forgot!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Also, I have finally started posting stuff on my tumblr so if you wanna check it out it's fandoms246

**The scene cuts to Tony being zip-tied to a frame. Tony wakes up from being unconscious and notices Maya standing at a nearby desk.**

‘That doesn’t look good.’ Steve said, looking concerned.

**‘Ah...okay- It's just like old times, huh? Oh, yeah. With zip ties. It's a ball.’ Tony says, sarcastically.**

‘How can you crack jokes when you’re tied up?’ Wanda questioned.

 

‘What can I say? You can’t control genius.’ Tony replied.

**‘It wasn't my idea.’ Maya replies.**

**‘Okay. So you took Killian's card.’ Tony theorises.**

**‘I took his money.’ Maya corrects.**

‘Wow. I thought she was nice.’ Natasha commented.

 

‘She pulled through in the end. At least…she tried to.’ Tony replied.

**‘And here you are 13 years later, in a dungeon.’ Tony reminds her.**

**‘No.’ She argues.**

‘Yes, she is.’ Vision commented, looking confused.

**‘Yeah.’ Tony retorts.**

**‘No, you're in a dungeon. I'm free to go.’ Maya corrects him.**

‘That makes sense.’ Scott commented, with a smile.

**‘Yeah’ Tony realises.**

**‘A lot has happened, Tony. But I'm close. EXTREMIS is practically stabilised.’ Maya explains.**

‘She actually thinks that you’re gonna help her?’ Sam questions.

 

‘I had to in the end but it was not her that persuaded me.’ Tony replied, gaining confused looks from those who did not know what happened.

**I'm telling you it isn't. I'm on the street. People are going bang. They're painting the walls. Maya, you're kidding yourself.’ Tony protests.**

**‘Then help me fix it.’ Maya says, walking towards Tony and showing him the hotel card with a formula on the back.**

‘You fixed that when you were drunk?’ Banner questioned, looking impressed. Tony nodded, with a smirk.

 

‘That’s impressive.’ Thor admitted.

**‘Did I do that?’ Tony questions.**

‘Of course you don’t remember.’ Sam commented, smirking.

**‘Yes.’ Maya replies.**

**‘I remember the night, not the morning. Is this what you've been chasing around?’ Tony asks.**

**‘You don't remember?’ Maya says, disappointed.**

 

‘Clearly she doesn’t know you as well as she thought.’ Clint added.

 

‘I actually have a really good memory when I’m drunk now.’ Tony commented.

 

‘Would you like to test that later?’ Thor asked, grinning.

 

‘Bring it on, Pointbreak.’ Tony replied.

**‘I can't help you. You used to have a moral psychology. You used to have ideals. You wanted to help people. Now look at you. I get to wake up every morning with someone who...still has their soul. Get me out of here. Come on.’ Tony asks her.**

‘That’s actually really sweet.’ Natasha commented.

 

‘Tony? Being sweet? Who knew it was possible?’ Clint commented, sarcastically.

**‘You know what my old man used to say to me? One of his favourite of many sayings... "The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese."’ Killian says, as he enters.**

**‘You're not still pissed off about the Switzerland thing, are you?’ Tony questions.**

‘Obviously. Are you deliberately trying to annoy him?’ Steve asked.

 

‘That’s really not going to help you get out of there.’ Stephen commented.

**‘How can I be pissed at you, Tony? I'm here to thank you.’ Killian begins.**

‘That was not what I was expecting.’ Rhodes commented.

**‘You gave me the greatest gift that anybody's ever given me. Desperation. If you think back to Switzerland, you said you'd meet me on the rooftop, right? Well, for the first 20 minutes, I actually thought you'd show up. And the next hour... I considered taking that one-step shortcut to the lobby. If you know what I mean.’ Killian comments.**

‘Wow. That was kinda cold, Tony.’ Steve commented.

 

‘I know. Not my best moment.’ Tony replied.

**‘Honestly, I'm still trying to figure out what happened to the first mouse.’ Tony replies, sarcastically.**

‘I can’t imagine that helping.’ T’Challa commented.

**‘But as I looked out over that city, nobody knew I was there, nobody could see me, no one was even looking. I had a thought that would guide me for years to come. Anonymity, Tony. Thanks to you, it's been my mantra ever since. Right? You simply rule from behind the scenes. Because the second you give evil a face, a bin Laden, a Gaddafi, a Mandarin,** **you hand the people a target.’ Killian commented.**

‘Just because that’s true it doesn’t mean you should.’ Steve commented.

**‘You're something else.’ Tony commented.**

**‘You have met him, I assume?’ Killian asks, as his speech is interspersed with him waiting on the rooftop and of his work with the Mandarin**

**‘Yes. Sir Laurence Oblivier.’ Tony replies.**

**‘I know he's a little over the top sometimes.’ Killian adds.**

‘Only sometimes?’ Rhodes comments

**‘It's not entirely my fault. He has a tenden... He's a stage actor. They say his Lear was the toast of Croydon, wherever that is.’ Killian comments.**

‘That’s in England, right?’ Wanda commented.

 

‘Yep.’ Sam replied.

**‘Anyway, the point is, ever since that big dude with the hammer fell out of the sky, subtlety has kind of had its day.’ Killian explains.**

**‘What's next for you in your world?’ Tony questions.**

**‘Well, I wanted to repay you the selfsame gift that you so graciously imparted to me.’ Killian explains as the orbs shows Pepper struggling with Extremis.**

Tony sighed.

 

‘Oh my god. Is she ok?’ Steve asked, looking at Tony worriedly.

**‘Desperation. Now, this is live. I'm not sure if you can tell, but at this moment the body is trying to decide whether to accept EXTREMIS or just give up. And if it gives up, I have to say, the detonation is quite spectacular.’ Killian, explains. Tony struggles and looks away.**

‘How come you never told us about this?’ Natasha asked.

 

‘I don’t know. I guess I just tried to block it out from my memory.’ Tony replied.

**‘But until that point, it's really just a lot of pain. We haven't even talked salary yet. What kind of perk package are you thinking of?’ Killian asks, as he grabs Tony’s face.**

**‘Let him go.’ Maya says, grabbing an injector.**

‘So maybe she isn’t as bad as we thought.’ Thor commented.

**‘Hold on, hold on. Maya...’ Killian says, surprised.**

**‘I said, let him go.’ Maya repeats.**

**‘What are you doing?’ Killian asks.**

‘He clearly can’t take a hint.’ Scott commented.

**‘1200 CCs. A dose half of this size, I'm dead.’ Maya threatens.**

**‘It's times like this my temper is tested somewhat. Maya, give me the injector.’ Killian orders.**

**‘If I die, Killian, what happens to your soldiers? What happens to your product?’ Maya asks.**

‘That’s smart reasoning.’ T’Challa commented.

**‘We're not doing this, okay?’ Killian orders.**

**‘What happens to you? What happens if you go too hot?’ Maya questions.**

**Killian then suddenly shoots Maya.**

‘Oh my god! Why did he do that?’ Bruce questioned.

 

‘He didn’t need her any more because he thought he could convince me to help.’ Tony replied, quietly.

**‘The good news is, a high-level position has just been vacated.’ Killian replies.**

**‘You are a maniac.’ Tony comments.**

**‘No, I'm a visionary. But I do own a maniac. And he takes the stage tonight.’ Killian comments as he walks away.**

‘No. He’s a Maniac. Definitely.’ Scott commented.

**‘Once we get the Patriot installed, it will take me nine or 10 minutes for the takedown.’ Savin comments.**

**‘Well, that's great, but the last time I looked there was somebody inside of it.’ Killian replies.**


	17. Tony's escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony escapes from Killian. Please review and come say hi to me on my tumblr, fandom246. Hope you guys are having a great summer.

**Killian goes downstairs where his employees were trying to get Rhodey out of the iron patriot suit.**

‘That’s not gonna be easy.’ Bruce comments.

**‘Afternoon, gentlemen. Hello, Colonel. Step aside.’ Killian orders as he puts his hand on the suit and begins heating it up ‘We'll get you out of there. Don't worry.’**

‘How is he going to use it if he melts it?’ Sam asks.

**‘You'll damage the armour.’ Savin reminds him.**

**‘Yes, I will. But you can fix it, right?’ Killian responds.**

‘Sure they can.’ Tony replied, sarcastically.

**‘I'm gonna take the Chinook to base camp. And I want Potts with me.’ Killian orders.**

**‘She's still in Phase Two.’ Savin tells him.**

‘That doesn’t sound good.’ Steve commented, looking worried.

**‘You're not going deaf, are you?’ Killian questions.**

**The scene cuts to Tony, who is still tied up. His watch beeps and one of the guards takes it and inspects it.**

‘Now for my miraculous escape.’ Tony said, looking slightly nervous.

**‘Careful, there. It's a limited edition. Hey, uh, Ponytail Express. What's the mileage count between Tennessee and Miami?’ Tony asks.**

**‘832 miles.’ One of the guards answers.**

**‘Very nice.’ Tony replies.**

‘You’re gonna call your suit, right?’ T’Challa asked and Tony nodded.

**‘I'm good like that.’ The guard responds and the guard threatens to break the watch.**

**‘Can you, uh, stop that? Break it, you bought it.’ Tony warns.**

**‘I think I bought it.’ The guard replies as he steps on the watch and smashes it.**

‘That was mean of him.’ Tony replied.

 

‘What happened to your brilliant escape plan?’ Banner asked.

**‘Okay, that wasn't mine to give away. That belongs to my friend's sister. And that's why I'm gonna kill you first.’ Tony adds.**

**‘What are you gonna do to me?’ The guard questions.**

‘I’m struggling to see how you are going to kill him before your suit has arrived.’ Sam commented.

**‘You'll see.’ Tony comments.**

**‘You're zip-tied to a bed.’ The guard reminds him.**

**‘This.’ Tony says as he holds his hands out.**

‘Your suit has awful timing.’ Stephen commented.

 

‘It came all the way from Tennessee, give it a break.’ Tony replied, angrily.

**‘That.’ He says as he does it again.**

Wanda laughed.

**The scene cuts back to Killian trying to get Rhodey out of the suit.**

‘That doesn’t look fun.’ Clint said, wincing.

 

‘It wasn’t.’ Rhodey replied.

**‘Are you coming out?’ Killian asks.**

**‘Do not open. Do not open. Don't open. Don't open.’ Rhodey comments before realising that it’s useless, ‘All right. Let's go.’**

**Rhodes comes out of his suit and punches Savin into a table.**

‘He breathes fire?’ Vision commented, looking surprised.

**Killian breathes fire and Rhodes jumps out of the way just in time.**

**‘You...You breathe fire? Okay.’ Rhodes comments, just as he is knocked out by Savin.**

‘That looked painful.’ Scott commented.

**‘It's a glorious day, Savin. This time tomorrow, I'll have the West's most powerful leader in one hand, and the world's most feared terrorist in the other. I'll own the war on terror. Create supply and demand. For you, for your brothers and sisters.’ Killian commented.**

‘Definitely a Maniac.’ Sam commented.

**The scene cuts back to Tony, who is still tied up.**

**Trust me, you're gonna be in a puddle of blood on the ground in five, four, three...Come on! Two...’ Tony continued holding his hands out, waiting for his suit to come to him.**

‘Your suit still hasn’t come?’ Natasha said, laughing.

**‘How did we get this shift?’ The guard questions, exasperatedly.**

**‘All right, I'm gonna give you a chance to escape. Put down your weapons. Tie yourselves to those chairs. I'll let you live. In five, four, bang!’ Tony says.**

‘Did it come eventually?’ Clint asked, snickering.

 

‘Yes it did.’ Tony replied, annoyed.

**‘Ooh!’ One of the guards comments, sarcastically.**

**‘Wow. That was...’ the other guard comments.**

‘That looked real scary.’ Rhodes commented, smiling.

**‘You should be gone by now. You should've already been gone.’ Tony replies.**

**‘I am just beyond terrified.’ The guard replies.**

**‘Here it comes. Three, four...’ Tony continues.**

‘Just give up already.’ Sam commented.

 

‘Oh yeah, and just accept being kidnapped?’ Tony replied.

**‘Shut up.’ The guard interrupts.**

**‘Five, four, three, two, one!’ Tony says, and the hand of his suit finally arrives, knocking into one of the guards ‘Told you.’**

‘Finally.’ Wanda commented with a smile.

**Tony frees one hand from the zip ties using the hand of the suits and knocks out the other guard. He frees his other hand and the other guard attacks him, but the leg of the suit arrives, and he uses it to force him away and gets his gun and holds him at gunpoint.**

**‘Where's the rest?’ Tony asks.**

‘See. It did come eventually.’ Tony replied.

 

‘Yeah but you looked like an idiot.’ Thor replied.

 

**The scene cuts to Harley looking out the window and he sees the rest of the suit trying to get out. He frees the chain and dives for cover as the rest of the suit comes flying out.**

‘So that’s why it took so long.’ Tony realised.

**The scene cuts back to Tony using his repulser and his gun to deter some more of Killian’s soldiers. He flies into the air and fires as they continue to advance. He takes cover just as he runs out of ammo.**

‘That’s not good. At least you still have the repulsers in your suit.’ Bruce commented.

**He uses his repulser to take out a few more, takes a gun and points it at the only guy left standing.**

**‘Honestly, I hate working here. They are so weird.’ The guy says as he drops his gun.**

‘Can’t argue with that.’ Steve commented.

 

**Tony’s helmet and shoulder piece arrive and begin to attach themselves.**

**‘Ah! Better late than never.’ Tony comments.**


	18. Interrogating Trevor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Rhodes finally get some answers. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Don't forget to review!

**Eventually Tony gets outside, and the rest of the suit arrives until the only thing left is the face mask.**

‘Please tell me it hits you in the face this time.’ Natasha said, with a smile.

**‘Not this time. Not the face.’ Tony says as he catches the mask as it flies towards him.**

‘Damn it.’ Natasha added.

**‘Phew! It's good to be back.’ Tony comments,, ‘Hello, by the way.’**

**‘Oh, hello, sir.’ Jarvis comments.**

**Tony notices a ship flying ahead and his screen zooms in on the iron patriot armour which appears to be flying away.**

‘How did they program it so quickly?’ Bruce asked.

 

‘I don’t know. Mabye someone messed with it.’ Tony said, sarcastically.

 

‘No I didn’t!’ Rhodey replied.

**The screen cuts to Rhodey in a cell.**

**‘All personnel, Stark is loose and somewhere in the compound. Repeat, Stark is loose and somewhere in the compound.’ A guard announces as Rhodey gets up.**

**‘Ah! Let's go!’ Tony yells as he attempts to fly but the suit doesn’t work.**

Everyone except Tony laughed.

 

‘Shut up. It was only broken cuz my house was blown up.’ Tony protested.

**‘Aw, crap.’ Tony adds just as Rhodey appears to punch a guy over the balcony above him. He takes the guy down and steals his phone and calls Tony.**

**‘Tony?’ Rhodey questions as he puts the phone to his ear.**

**The scene cuts to Tony trying to get down the stairs in his suit.**

Natasha and Clint laugh.

‘You look like an idiot.’ Natasha commented.

**‘Rhodey, tell me that was you in the suit.’ Tony asks.**

**‘No. You got yours?’ Rhodey replies.**

**‘Uh... Mmm. Kind of.’ Tony replies.**

‘Kind of! It doesn’t work?’ Rhodes replied.

**‘Main house, as fast as you can. There's somebody I'd like you to meet.’ Tony tells him.**

****

**The scene cuts to Trevor sleeping and two girls playing ping pong. Two guards entered with guns.**

‘Why did you want to talk to Trevor?’ T’Challa asked.

 

‘To see what he knows.’ Rhodey replied.

**‘You, you, you! Move!’ One shouted at the girls.**

**‘Get out!’ The other guard added as the girls began to move.**

**‘The room is secure. I have eyes on the Mandarin.’ The first guard says in to a radio.**

‘I can’t believe it took me so long to figure out that it wasn’t him.’ Rhodes commented.

**‘What's this? I had winners.’ Tony comments as he enters with a ping pong bat.**

**The guards turn and shoot at him just as Rhodes dives in through the window and shoots them both, waking up Trevor who finishes his drink.**

‘How can he just sit and finish his drink?’ Stephen commented.

**‘What have you come as?’ Trevor asks as he sees Tony and Rhodes.**

‘Tin man from the Wizard of Oz.’ Scott said, with a smile.

**‘You make a move, and I break your face.’ Rhodey warns him, putting his gun to his head.**

**‘I never thought people had been hurt. They lied to me.’ Trevor’s tells them.**

‘How did he not know that?’ Steve questioned.

 

‘He’s not very observant.’ Tony replied.

**‘This is the Mandarin?’ Rhodey queries.**

**‘Yeah, I know, it's...It's embarrassing.’ Tony responds.**

‘Sure is.’ Rhodes added.

**Hi, Trevor. Trevor Slattery. I know I'm shorter in person. A bit smaller. Everyone says that. But, um, hey, if you're here to arrest me, there's some people I'd like to roll on.’ Trevor introduces himself.**

**‘Here's how it works, Meryl Streep. You tell him where Pepper is and he'll stop doing it.’ Tony tells him.**

‘Meryl Streep? Really?’ Stephen commented.

 

‘It was a good analogy.’ Tony protested.

**‘Doing what?’ Trevor’s says and Rhodey presses his gun against him, ‘on! I get it! Ow! That hurt. I get it! I get it! I don't know about any Pepper, but I know about the plan.’ Trevor’s says.**

**‘Spill.’ Tony orders.**

**‘Do you know what they did to my suit?’ Rhodey asks.**

‘Of course, that’s the first thing you ask about.’ Sam commented.

 

‘Obviously. My suits are very important.’ Tony protested.

**What? No. But I do know it's happening off the coast. Something to do with a big boat. I can take you there. Ole', ole', ole', ole'...’ Trevor chants as his team scores on the television.**

 

‘How was he able to convince people that he was a terrorist?’ Wanda wondered.

**‘Tony, I swear to God, I'm gonna blow his face off.’ Rhodey warns.**

**Oh, and this next bit may include the vice president as well. Is that... Is that important?’ Trevor questions.**

‘Yes!’ Clint added.

**‘Somewhat.’ Tony replies.**

**‘Yeah, a little bit.’ Rhodey adds.**

‘Only a little bit?’ Natasha commented.

**‘So? What are we gonna do? I mean, we don't have any transport.’ Tony questions as they turn away from Trevor.**

**‘Right.’ Rhodey responds and they turn back to Trevor.**

**‘Hey, Ringo. Didn't you say something about a "lovely speedboat"?’ Tony asks.**


	19. Speedboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and that it is so short. Been a bit crazy but hopefully from next week everything will go back to normal. Enjoy! Please comment, it really makes my day

 

**The scene cuts to Tony and Rhodes on Trevor’s speedboat.**

‘Of course you guys went for the speedboat.’ Natasha said, smiling.

**‘If he's right about the location, we're 20 minutes from where Pepper is.’ Tony comments.**

**‘But we also have to figure out this vice president thing, right?’ Rhodes replies.**

**‘Right. I wonder who I'm calling right now. Oh! That's the vice president.’ Tony says as he takes out his phone.**

‘You have the vice president’s number?’ Scott questioned, incredulously.

 

‘Course.’ Tony replied, with a smile.

**The scene cuts to the Vice President and he is given a phone by his aide.**

**‘Thanks. Hello?’ The Vice President says as he takes the phone and puts it to his ear.**

‘He was the one who was arrested, right?’ Thor questioned.

 

‘Right. He wasn’t great.’ Rhodey replied.

**‘Sir, this is Tony Stark.’ Tony answers.**

**‘Welcome back to the land of the living.’ The Vice President replies.**

**‘We believe you're about to be drawn into the Mandarin campaign. We gotta get you somewhere safe as soon as possible.’ Tony informs him.**

**Mr Stark, I'm about to eat honey-roast ham, surrounded by the Agency's finest. The president's safe on Air Force One with Colonel Rhodes. I think we're good, here.’ The Vice President comments.**

‘So, they are going after the President as well?’ Clint asked, and Tony nodded.

**Rhodes then takes the phone and says ‘Sir, this is Colonel Rhodes. They're using the Iron Patriot as a Trojan horse. They're gonna take out the president somehow. We have to immediately alert that plane.’ Rhodes warns him.**

‘That sounds like a good idea.’ Stephen commented.

**‘Okay, I'm on it. I'll have security lock it down. If need be, they can haveF-22s in the air in 30 seconds. Thank you, Colonel.’ The Vice President replies.**

**‘Rhodes and Stark out.’ Rhodes says as he finishes the call.**

**‘Everything okay, sir?’ The aide asks.**

**‘Couldn't be better.’ He replies as he walks towards his daughter who is revealed to be in a wheelchair as she is missing the lower half of one of her legs.**

‘Killian offered to cure his daughter. That’s why he did it.’ Bruce realised.

**‘I love you, babe.’ The Vice President says as he kisses the top of her head.**

**The scene cuts to in front of Air Force one, which the president is about to board, and the iron patriot armour flies in.**

 

'This is not going to go well.' Thor commented.

**‘Colonel Rhodes. Glad to see you could make it, son. I feel safer already.’ President Ellis comments.**

‘He’s really not safe.’ T’Challa commented.

**The scene cuts back to Rhodes and Tony on the speedboat.**

**‘We gotta make a decision. We can either save the president, or Pepper. We can't do both.’ Rhodes comments.**

‘That’s a difficult choice.’ Vision commented.

 

‘Fortunately, we found a way to save both.’ Rhodey replied.

**‘Sir, I have an update from Malibu. The cranes have finally arrived, and the cellar doors are being cleared as we speak.’ Jarvis informs them.**

**And what about the suit I'm wearing?’ Tony asks.**

**‘The armour is now at 92%.’ Jarvis replies.**

**‘That's going to have to do.’ Tony decides as he pulls out the charging cables.**

‘That’s not going to work well.’ Wanda commented.


	20. Air Force One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Please comment, it really makes my day

**The scene cuts back to the Iron Patriot on Air Force one.**

**‘Oh! Here he comes.’ One of the guards comments as the Iron Patriot suit approaches them.**

**‘Here he comes. Get a quick picture.’ The other replies as he gets out his phone.**

**‘Sure.’ The other answers**

‘I’m pretty sure they aren’t gonna get a photo.’ Steve commented.

**‘Oh!’ One yells as they are pushed through the door and the Iron Patriot closes it and removes the armour around the hand to show a glowing hand which melts the door knob, preventing the guards from escaping.**

‘So, it’s one of the extremis soldiers in there?’ Thor questioned, and Tony nodded.

**He then walks into the main room where the President is.**

**‘Everything all right, Colonel?’ One of the men asks.**

**The Iron Patriot then attacks them, knocking all of them out or killing them. He eventually finds the President hiding under the table and he pulls him out and holds him against the wall by his throat.**

‘What’s their plan? What are they trying to do?’ Steve questioned.

 

‘You’ll see. It’s complicated.’ Tony replied.

**‘It is an honour, Mr President.’ Savin says.**

**‘If you're gonna do it, do it!’ President Ellis replies.**

‘They’re not just gonna kill him.’ Natasha commented, looking confused.

**‘Whoa! Cool your boots, sir. That's not how the Mandarin works.’ Savin answers.**

**The scene cuts to an air force compound.**

**‘Sir, Air Force One has been compromised. Internal shots, temperature spikes.’ A military guy says.**

‘At least they noticed something. American technology is rubbish.’ T’Challa commented, with a smile.

 

‘Rude.’ Tony replied.

**‘Get me eyes on it now.’ His superior officer orders as he comes over.**

**‘Image coming through now, sir.’ The man replies, as the scene shows the Iron Patriot suit flying away.**

**‘Was that Rhodes?’ The other guy questions.**

‘Definitely not.’ Rhodey replied.

**The scene cuts back to Air Force One where Savin has taken off the suit and is looking around.**

**Someone bangs from behind a door with a melted handle.**

**‘Is anyone there?’ A guy calls from behind the door.**

**‘Let us out!’ A woman calls.**

‘What is he still doing there? He got the President’ Scott wondered.

 

‘Not sure. Mabye he just wanted to get back at Tony or something.’ Rhodey questioned.

**An armoured hand blasts through a nearby window, knocking Savin off his feet. He gets up and looks around and is surprised by Tony, in his suit, coming up behind him and holding him against the wall.**

**‘The President. Now.’ Tony orders.**

**‘He's not here.’ Savin replies.**

‘So, you were too late.’ Clint commented.

 

‘Yeah.’ Tony replied, sighing.

 

**He then grabs Tony’s arm and the heat from his hand appears to damage the armour.**

**‘Try the jet stream?’ Savin suggests, ‘Speaking of which, go fish.’ Savin replies as he breaks the airlock and everyone in the plane falls out the door and begins to free fall towards the ground.**

‘Oh my god. There is no way you can catch them all.’ T’Challa said, looking confused.

**The scene cuts back to Tony and Savin and Tony tries to hit him with his other arm but Savin catches that as well until Tony manages to use his chest repulsor to kill him.**

‘I really hope that finally killed him.’ Bruce commented.

**‘Walk away from that, you son of a bitch.’ Tony replies and he then flies outside to see how many people are falling.**

**‘How many in the air?’ He asks as he flies towards them.**

**‘Thirteen, sir.’ Jarvis replies.**

‘That’s way too many.’ T’Challa commented.

**‘How many can I carry?’ Tony asks.**

**‘Four, sir.’ Jarvis replies. Tony then dives towards the falling people. Tony catches one of them and she continues screaming.**

‘At least you can save as many as possible, right?’ Wanda questioned.

 

‘I actually saved everyone.’ Tony replied.

 

‘How?’ Scott asked.

 

‘You’ll see.’ Tony replied.

**‘Slow down. Slow down, relax. What's your name? Heather?’ Tony questions.**

**‘Oh, God! No! No!’ Heather yells as Air Force One blows up.**

**‘Listen to me. See that guy? I'm gonna swing by, you're just gonna grab him. You got it?’ Tony questions.**

‘I don’t think she does.’ Bruce commented.

**‘What? Oh!’ Heather yells before continuing to scream.**

**‘I'll electrify your arm, you won't be able to open your hand. We can do this, Heather.’ Tony encourages, and they manage to catch another guy.**

‘So that’s how you got all of them. That’s actually really smart.’ Stephen Strange realised.

**‘Easy, see? Eleven more to go.’ Tony adds.**

**‘Remember that game called Barrel of Monkeys? That's what we're going to do.’ Tony orders.**

‘Of course, you relate everything back to games.’ Steve said, smiling.

**‘18,000 feet.’ Jarvis says.**

**‘Come on, people. Everybody, grab your monkey. Nice.’ Tony continues as he catches more people.**

**‘10,000 feet. 6,000 feet.’ Jarvis says as he counts down.**

‘This is getting really close.’ Natasha said, looking worried.

**‘Come on, people. Come on, come on, come on! Yeah!’ Tony encourages as he catches everyone except one person.**

**‘1, 000 feet. 400 feet. 200 feet, sir.’ Jarvis says.**

**‘He's a chunky monkey, let's get him. Hello.’ Tony adds and he manages to catch the last person just as they fall into the water.**

‘You actually did it. I’m impressed.’ Clint commented

**‘We made it!’ A man yells.**

**‘Nice work, guys!’ Tony encourages, ‘Excellent. Good team effort all around. Go us. All right, Jarvis. But it's only half-done. We've still got to get Pepper...’ Tony says just as the suit gets hit by a bus.**

‘What the hell?’ Bruce questioned, looking worried.


	21. The Oil Rig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm finally trying to get to a weekly update schedule. Although I'm almost finished with this one! I've been thinking about what I should do next. I'm thinking of writing a season 3 for Dirk Gently. Would you guys read this? Any other ideas?

**'That came out of nowhere.' Tony comments as it is revealed that he was remote controlling the suit from the speed boat, 'Wow.'**

'Don't scare us like that.' Bruce exclaimed as they all exhaled.

**'Give me some good news, man.' Rhodey asks.**

**'I think they all made it.' Tony replies.**

'That's incredible.' Steve commented.

**'Oh, thank God.' Rhodey answers.**

**'Yeah, but I missed the president.' Tony adds.**

'That bit's not so good.' T'Challa added.

'Yeah. We were too late.' Tony replied.

**'You couldn't save the president with the suit, how are we gonna save Pepper with nothing?' Rhodey questions.**

'Now that's a good question. How did you save both the President and Pepper?' Thor asked.

**'Uh... Say, Jarvis, is it that time?' Tony asks.**

**'The House Party Protocol, sir?' Jarvis replies.**

**'Correct.' Tony confirms.**

'That's not what I think it is, right?' Clint asked. Tony smirked.

**The scene cuts to the wreckage of Tony's house and the floor opens up and a large number of suits fly out.**

'How did you have time to do all that?' Clint asked, looking surprised.

'Presumably because he never sleeps.' Natasha replied, rolling her eyes.

**The scene cuts to Killian with Pepper.**

**'Hi.' Killian says.**

**'You think he's gonna help you? He won't.' Pepper tells him.**

'Damn straight I'm not going to help him.' Tony muttered, angrily.

**'Having you here is not just to motivate Tony Stark. It's, um...Well, it's actually more embarrassing than that. You're here as my, um...' Killian replies.**

**'trophy-' Pepper finishes and Killian nods.**

'Sicko.' Sam commented, and the others agreed.

**The iron patriot then comes in and releases the president who has been trapped inside it.**

**'Good evening, sir. Welcome aboard, Mr President. Ever hear of an elephant graveyard? Well, two years ago, the elephant in the room was this scow.' Killian says, gesturing to the oil rig they are in.**

**'This is the Roxxon Norco.' The President realises.**

'The oil rig.' Steve realised.

**'And, of course, you'll remember that when she spilled a million gallons of crude off Pensacola, thanks to you, not one fat cat saw a day in court.' Killian informs him.**

'I remember that happening.' Wanda commented.

**'What do you want from me?' President Ellis replies.**

**'Uh, nothing, sir. I just needed a reason to kill you that would play well on TV.' Killian responded.**

'Really? So what was his plan?' Bruce questioned.

'You'll see.' Tony commented.

**'You see, I've moved on. I found myself a new political patron, and this time tomorrow, he'll have your job. String him up.' Killian orders.**

'Oh my god.' Steve mumbled.

'Language.' Tony said, with a smirk.

**'Hey!' President Ellis protested as he is dragged away.**

**The scene cuts back to Tony and Rhodey who have arrived at the oil rig.**

**'Come on. You're not gonna freak out on me, right?' Rhodey questions.**

**'I hope not.' Tony says, as they move closer and see the President strung up.**

'So do I.' Bruce commented, looking worried.

**'Oh, my God. He's strung up over the oil tanker. They're gonna light him up, man.' Rhodey says.**

**'Viking funeral.' Tony realises, 'Public execution.'**

**'Yeah, death by oil.' Rhodey comments and they move closer.**

'So the vice-president was working with him?' Sam questioned.

'Yeah. The vice-president's daughter used extremis for her legs

**'Broadcast will commence shortly. Take final positions.' A voice says over the PA.**


	22. The House Party Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony calls for backup. Sorry I didn't post on Thursday but I've been super busy. I very much enjoyed reading your comments and I would love for any suggestions as to what I should do next.

 

**The scene cuts to a room full of screens and people preparing to broadcast.**

**‘Okay. That's good. Now give me cameras A through E and we'll do a full tech rehearsal.’ Killian orders.**

‘He is actually trying to make it super professional.’ Banner noticed.

**‘Is your gun up?’ Rhodey asks and Tony immediately puts his gun up.**

**‘Yep. What do I do?’ Tony asks.**

‘Sure it is.’ Rhodey replied, rolling his eyes.

**‘Stay on my six, cover high and don't shoot me in the back.’ Rhodey adds.**

‘Yeah. That would be bad.’ Sam added.

**‘Six, high, back. All right.’ Tony repeats.**

**They are suddenly shot at and Tony tries to shoot back and misses but neither of them get hit.**

‘You really hit the bullseye there.’ Clint said, smirking.

**‘You see that? Nailed it.’ Tony comments.**

‘Course you did.’ Natasha said, smiling.

**‘Yeah, you really killed the glass.’ Rhodey replies sarcastically.**

**‘You think I was aiming for the bulb? You can't hit a bulb at this distance.’ Tony comments. Rhodey then shoots at the lamp and hits it on his first try.**

‘Nailed it.’ Rhodey said, smirking.

**‘All personnel, we have hostiles on east unit 12.’ Says the voice over the PA.**

**‘Over there!’ A guy shouts.**

‘That’s not good.’ Vision commented.

**‘I repeat, hostiles on east unit 12.’ Says the voice over the PA.**

**‘I'm out. Give me...You got extra magazines?’ Tony asks.**

‘Course he does.’ Steve said, sarcastically.

**‘They're not universal, Tony.’ Rhodey tells him.**

‘Exactly.’ Natasha comments.

**‘I know what I'm doing, I make this stuff. Give me another one. One of yours.’ Tony asks.**

**‘I don't have one that fits that gun.’ Rhodey replies.**

**‘You've got, like, five of them. Here's what I'm going to do. Save my spot, ready?’ Tony says as he looks out from their cover.**

‘That’s way too quick.’ Clint said, with a smirk.

**‘What'd you see?’ Rhodey questions as Tony ducks back behind their cover.**

**‘Too fast. Nothing. Here we go.’ Tony says as he looks out again for a lot longer.**

**‘Three guys, one girl, all armed.’ Tony says. They look around and find that they are surrounded by extremis soldiers.**

‘That’s not good.’ Sam commented.

**‘God, I would kill for some armour right now.’ Rhodey comments.**

**‘You're right. We need backup.’ Tony agrees.**

‘Definitely.’ T’Challa agreed.

**‘Yeah, a bunch.’ Rhodey adds.**

**‘You know what?’ Tony says just as they hear the sound of Tony’s suits flying towards them.**

‘Of course.’ Steve said, smiling.

**‘Is that...’ Rhodey asks.**

**‘Yep.’ Tony confirms.**

**‘Are those...’ Rhodey tries again as the suits arrive and surround the place.**

**‘Yeah. Merry Christmas, buddy.’ Tony says.**

‘Those suits look awesome.’ Banner added.

**‘Jarvis, target EXTREMIS heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.’ Tony orders.**

**‘Yes, sir.’ Jarvis replies through all of the armours.**

**‘What are you waiting for? It's Christmas. Take them to church.’ Tony adds as he holds his hands out and the suits begin attacking the extremis soldiers.**

‘You are such a drama queen.’ Rhodey said as he rolls his eyes.

**‘Gentlemen.’ Jarvis says as a suit flies towards a group of men and knocks them over the railing.**

**‘Incoming!’ Tony says and they both duck to avoid getting hit by an exploding suit.**

**‘Jarvis, get Igor to steady this thing.’ Tony says as a huge iron man suit arrives and steadies the oil rig.**

‘You made a giant iron man.’ Scott said, incredulously.

**‘This is how you've been managing your down time, huh?’ Rhodey questions.**

‘Yep.’ Tony replied.

**‘Everybody needs a hobby. Heartbreaker, help Red Snapper out, will you?’ Tony replies and a suit coved by extremis soldiers is saved by another who shoots them and knocks them off.**

‘Those extremis soldiers almost hold their own with the iron man suit.’ Banner realised.

**However, the last one still manages to hold on and breaks the suit, causing it crash into the rig, causing an explosion that destroys the area where Pepper is but does not kill her.**

‘That was so close.’ Banner said, worriedly.

**‘Nice timing.’ Tony comments as he gets into a suit.**

**‘Oh, yeah. That's awesome. Give me a suit, okay?’ Rhodey asks.**

**‘Oh, I'm sorry, they're only coded to me.’ Tony replies.**

‘You are so petty.’ Natasha said, with a smile.

 

‘I can be.’ Tony replied.

**‘What does that mean?’ Rhodey asks.**

**‘I got you covered.’ Tony replies and one of the suits fly in.**

**‘Good evening, Colonel. Can I give you a lift?’ Jarvis asks.**

‘See. I got Jarvis to give him a lift.’ Tony commented.

**‘Very funny.’ Rhodey replies as he grabs on and is flown closer to the President.**


	23. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Managed to post on a Thursday! Please remember that I love those comments

**‘Sir, I've located Ms Potts.’ Jarvis informs Tony.**

‘That’s good.’ Bruce commented, looking relived.

**‘About time.’ Tony replies and he flies off to get her. He finds her trapped underneath some metal rubble which he immediately tries to lift.**

‘That’s not a good idea.’ Scott realised.

**‘Stop! Put it down. Put it down. Put it down.’ Pepper yells as it begins to get worse.**

**‘See what happens when you hang out with my ex-girlfriends?’ Tony quips, sarcastically as he offers his arm.**

‘You’re really bringing that up right now?’ Sam said, with a smile.

 

‘I thought about it and realised that was the perfect time.’ Tony replied with a grin.

**‘You're such a jerk.’ Pepper replies.**

‘Yeah, you can be.’ Natasha replied, smiling.

**‘Yep. We'll talk about it over dinner.’ Tony replies.**

‘Of course.’ T’Challa said, with a smirk.

**‘Come on. A little more, baby.’ Tony says as they try to reach for each other.**

**Suddenly Killian’s hand comes through the floor, grabbing the arc reactor and destroying it. Tony falls over and Killian climbs through.**

‘That’s not good.’ Clint realised, biting his lip.

**‘Oh! Is this guy bothering you?’ Killian asks Pepper.**

‘He’s the one trying to save her.’ Steve added.

**‘Don't get up.’ Killian says as Tony tries to get up but is pinned down by Killian who begins to heat up his suit.**

**‘Ooh. Is it hot in there? Stuck? Do you feel a little stuck? Like a little turtle,**

**cooking in his little turtle suit.’ Killian says as the suit begins to glow. The camera pans to Pepper who is watching worriedly.**

‘How the hell did you get out of that one?’ Thor asked.

‘I can get out of anything you should know this by now.’ Tony said.

**‘Tony. She's watching. I think you should close your eyes. Close your eyes. Close your eyes. You don't want to see this.’ Killian says. He then pulls his arm back to finish Tony off which Tony uses to release a long knife from his suit and cut the lower half of his arm off.**

‘That was quite smart.’ Vision commented, and the others agreed.

**‘Yeah, you take a minute.’ Tony says as Killian falls to the floor.**

**Pepper then falls through the floor and ends up hanging off the oil rig by her arms.**

Tony suddenly looks slightly uncomfortable and he sighs and he shifts on his seat.

**Tony releases himself from the broken suit and begins running towards her. He is chased by an extremis soldier who is then knocked out by a suit.**

‘Thanks goodness for Jarvis.’ Rhodey commented.

**He then looks for Pepper and sees her hanging off the edge.**

**‘Jarvis, give me a suit right now!’ Tony yells and a suit comes towards him but it is destroyed.**

‘That’s unfortunate.’ Stephen commented.

**‘Oh, come on!’ Tony protests as he falls on to the platform below. He soon gets up and continues running.**

**The scene cuts to Rhodey having found the president who is strung up in the Iron Patriot armour.**

‘That’s gonna be difficult to get him out of.’ Steve realised.

 

‘Yeah, especially without a suit.’ Rhodey replies, looking at Tony meaningfully.

 

‘What? They were busy getting rid of the extremis soldiers.’ Tony replied.

**‘Mr President! Just hold on, all right? I'm coming. Just hold on. Hold on.’ Rhodey calls from the closest level as he is seen by two extremis soldiers who chase him.**

‘Well they are clearly doing an amazing job.’ Rhodey comments and Tony rolls his eyes in response.

**He uses some cables to zip line on top of another storage container where he comes face to face with two more soldiers and he manages to shoot both of them yet they recover quickly.**

‘Wow. That’s…impressive.’ Scott added.

**‘Okay.’ Rhodey says to himself. The soldiers run at him and he continues to shoot at them. He fights them but they oil rig rocks, forcing Rhodey over the edge but he manages to cling on to the edge. The soldiers look down at him.**

‘You really don’t think about how much danger you’re in when things like this happen.’ Rhodey comments.

**‘Bye-bye.’ Rhodey says as he shoots the hook holding the storage container in place. This made the storage container swing downwards and the extremis soldiers fall off. Rhodey uses it as a swing and he grabs on to the President. The storage container lands, causing a large explosion.**

‘Thank goodness for gym class.’ Rhodey said, with a smirk.

**Brace yourself.’ Rhodey warns and he cuts the chain, allowing them to swing towards the nearest level, narrowly avoiding the explosion.**

**‘You look damn good, Mr President, but I'm gonna need that suit back.’ Rhodey says as they land.**

‘And you say that I’m obsessive over my suits.’ Tony said, rolling his eyes.


	24. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper falls. Don't forget to comment and give kudos! I hope you enjoy it. Only one chapter left now. I'm still thinking of what I'm going to do next but I will let you know when I post the next chapter

** Chapter 24 **

****

**The scene cuts to Tony running towards Pepper who continues to hang precariously off the oil rig. He then takes a huge jump and lands on a moving piece of the oil rig, taking him closer to Pepper.**

Steve, Natasha and Bruce looked at Tony nervously.

**‘The President is secure, Tony’ Rhodey says through the earpiece, ‘I'm clearing the area.’**

‘At least the President is safe.’ T’Challa commented.

**The scene cuts to Rhodey in the Iron Patriot suit, standing next to the President.**

**‘Nice work.’ President Ellis replies.**

**‘Ready, sir?’ Rhodey asks.**

**‘What do you mean "ready"?’ President Ellis asks as he hangs on to Rhodey. The suit then abruptly takes off, bringing the President to safety.**

‘I’m so sorry for leaving you there.’ Rhodey said.

 

‘That’s alright. I got out of there. You were only doing your job.’ Tony replied.

**The scene cuts to Tony climbing the last few feet so that he is as close to Pepper as he could be. However, he can’t quite reach her without her letting go.**

Tony shifts uncomfortably, making Natasha frown.

**‘Pep, I got you. Relax, I got you. Just look at me! Honey, I can't reach any further and you can't stay there. All right? You've got to let go. You've got to let go! I'll catch you, I promise.’ Tony says as Pepper begins to reach out her arm to him.**

‘Come on just a little further.’ Clint commented, biting his lip.

**Just then the oil rig shakes and Pepper loses her grip and she falls, just as a huge flame erupts from the bottom of the oil rig.**

‘Oh my god.’ Bruce commented.

 

‘You told me you were just on a break.’ Steve added, looking upset.

**‘No!’ Tony yells, and he holds still, looking stunned and devastated. He blinks tears out of his eyes.**

Tony began breathing deeply, trying to calm his nerves.

 

‘She’s fine. You’ll see what happens.’ He replies, breathlessly.

**The scene cuts to Killian walking up the stairs and on to the platform closest to Tony. Tony jumps onto the platform and looks at him angrily.**

**‘A shame. I would've caught her.’ Killian comments, as he looks over the side.**

‘Seriously’ Wanda commented, disgusted that someone could say that in that situation.

**Tony then begins to walk threateningly towards him and Killian does the same. They then start running towards each other. Just as they reach each other, Killian jumps upwards for a kick, but Tony slides underneath him and runs towards a suit which has just landed.**

‘That was clever.’ Natasha said, looking impressed.

**Tony suits up and they begin throwing punches at each other and Killian manages to break various parts of the suit. Killian then pushes Tony to the next level and he jumps down. ‘Eject.’ Tony orders, just as Killian is about to punch him and he flies out from underneath him.**

‘Please tell me you have another suit to pick you up.’ Thor said, worriedly.

**The scene cuts to Tony falling and another suit catches him. He flies back up to Killian and he picks him up and flies him to the roof of the oil rig. He fires blasters at him but Killian swiftly dodges them.**

‘Damn that guy is difficult to kill.’ Sam commented.

 

‘Yeah, tell me about it.’ Tony replied.

**They continue to flight and Killian almost manages to push Tony off but one of his repulsers catches him and forces him back up.**

‘Your suit really has a setting for everything.’ Clint commented, with a smile.

 

‘Course it does.’ Tony replied.

**They continue to fight and Killian manages to cut off one of the robotic arms of the suit. He then flips Tony over and then blocks Tony’s counter attack. Tony’s armour display flickers as the suit begins to lose power.**

Everyone who wasn’t there looked at Tony, worriedly.

**‘Well, here we are on the roof.’ Killian says. He then pushes Tony backwards into the next level of the oil rig and splits the armour in two, but not before Tony ejects himself out of it. Tony is left sprawled on the ground with no protection.**

**‘Mark 42, inbound.’ Jarvis says as the screen cuts to an incoming suit.**

‘Thank God. I think I’ve lost count of how many suits you’ve trashed.’ Natasha said, with a smile.

**‘I'll be damned. The prodigal son returns.’ Tony says and he holds his hand out, just as the suit falls apart when it hits a rail, ‘Whatever.’**

‘You just had to try and use your newest one.’ Vision commented.

 

‘Of course. It was state of the art.’ Tony replied.

**‘You really didn't deserve her, Tony. It's a pity. I was so close to having her perfect.’ Killian comments and he jumps down to the level Tony is on.**

‘Yeah right.’ Thor added, rolling his eyes.

**‘Okay, okay, wait, wait, wait! Slow down! Slow down! You're right. I don't deserve her. Here's where you're wrong. She was already perfect.’ Tony replies.**

‘That’s adorable.’ Natasha said, with a mocking grin.

 

‘Shut up.’ Tony replied.

**Tony holds out his hand towards Killian and the pieces of Mark 42 form around Killian and pin him against a wall.**

**‘Jarvis, do me a favour and blow Mark 42.’ Tony orders.**

‘That would work.’ Bruce commented.

 

‘Not quite.’ Tony replied.

**‘No...’ Killian yells as the suit explodes. Tony slides down part of the rig and jumps into the suit, narrowly avoiding being caught in the explosion. As he falls the oil rig collapses and parts of his suit break off. He crash lands on the ground with only the arm of the armour left.**


End file.
